Tissu de mensonges
by Plum'oh
Summary: UA tueur à gages, companion fic d'Illusions. / Haizaki mène sa vie comme bon lui semble, entre ses missions, ses plaisirs personnels, et Nijimura. Nijimura, l'homme qu'il a rencontré il y a de cela trois ans, et jamais il ne lui a parlé de sa profession. Par précaution, ou par peur d'être haï ? Certainement pas pour la seconde option. / NijiHai.
1. Première partie

**Rating : **T

**Résumé :** Haizaki mène sa vie comme bon lui semble, entre ses missions, ses plaisirs personnels, et Nijimura. Nijimura, l'homme qu'il a rencontré il y a de cela trois ans, et jamais il ne lui a parlé de sa profession. Par précaution, ou par peur d'être haï ? Certainement pas pour la seconde option.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Hello !

Et oui, encore un NjiHai ! Et oui, vous pouvez me frapper, si vous attendez la suite de Poursuivre une étoile ! *esquive une pierre*

Ahem. Cette fic se déroule dans le même univers qu'Illusions, qui est une sorte d'AoKise. Je suis tentée de vous dire qu'il n'est pas absolument nécessaire que vous la lisiez pour comprendre Tissu de mensonges, mais ce serait préférable, notamment pour cerner la personnalité de Kise. C'est Haizaki le personnage principal ici, mais Kise fait quand même son apparition. :)

Le monstre fait 18 000 mots, alors je l'ai coupé en deux. Cette première partie se situe avant Illusions ; seule la dernière scène se passe après. Je suis consciente que cela paraisse mou et totalement en désaccord avec l'atmosphère de l'UA, mais... j'ai envie de dire, profitez-en. xD *sort*

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**One-shot :**** Tissu de mensonges**

_Première partie_

Une autre putain de journée venait de se terminer, et malgré tout le plaisir que cela lui avait procuré, Haizaki était claqué. Raide mort. Courir après des gens qui s'enfuyaient comme des lâches pour leur petite vie, c'était assez fatigant en fait. Surtout qu'ils étaient rapides, ces bâtards ; pour sauver leur peau, ils pouvaient détaler vraiment vite. Malheureusement pour eux, une proie restait une proie et il fallait l'abattre sans pitié. Haizaki n'était absolument pas du genre à laisser sa cible s'échapper comme ça – on ne poussait pas mémé dans les orties, eh.

Il rentra au quartier général, le bâtiment de la société Akashi, fonça vers l'ascenseur, activa sa carte et appuya sur le bouton « deux ». Sans carte du personnel, personne ne pouvait accéder à cet étage qui ne comportait que les dortoirs pour les « habitués », ou tout simplement ceux qui ne pouvaient pas se trouver de logement. En échange bien évidemment, il fallait se plier aux ordres sans discuter, et se salir les mains. Bof. Ce n'était pas si dérangeant que ça, d'avoir les mains couvertes de sang – assez jouissif, en fait, mais peu de personnes partageait son point de vue, ce qui s'avérait assez dommage. Il y avait bien ce Kise Ryouta, là, que Haizaki avait rencontré quatre ans auparavant. Un chic type qui adorait autant le sang et la torture que lui, sous ses airs d'ange et sa gueule de beau gosse. Haizaki était certain que ce type avait été mannequin avant, impossible de posséder un tel physique sans avoir été habitué à prendre soin de soi – et honnêtement, quel genre de mec faisait attention à ça ? D'autant plus que le visage de Kise lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais bon, pas besoin de trop se casser la tête. Kise Ryouta faisait à présent partie de la société Akashi en tant que tueur à gages, comme lui, et c'était tout ce qui importait. Le passé restait dans le passé, une fois que l'on entrait dans ce monde noir et plein de vices.

Haizaki défonça presque la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de pied après l'avoir déverrouillée, en fit de même pour la fermer, se fraya un chemin parmi ses vêtements et dossiers étalés dans le maigre couloir séparant son lit de son bureau, et s'écrasa contre son matelas, tête la première. Il jeta dans un coin de la pièce ses armes tachées de sang en se disant qu'il s'en occuperait plus tard – ce n'était pas pressant, il était vingt-deux heures quarante-trois et le lendemain il ne travaillerait certainement pas. Enfin, normalement. Cela faisait quatre jours d'affilée qu'il effectuait ces sales besognes, il avait besoin d'un peu de repos quoi ! Tuer c'était cool, ok, mais de temps en temps il aimerait bien se relaxer, d'autant plus que parfois il devait se bagarrer et franchement, il y avait des gens qui n'y allaient pas de main morte. C'étaient des sauvages, non mais. Cela ne servait à rien de se débattre lorsque la mort était inévitable et quasi déjà décidée – une condamnation à mort signée de la main d'Akashi était irrévocable. Haizaki ne connaissait pas une seule personne ayant survécu après avoir été nommée comme proie par le chef de la société. Ce gamin faisait peur, vraiment – et il n'avait que deux ans de moins que lui, c'est-à-dire vingt-six ans. Comment pouvait-on diriger une entreprise à un tel âge ? Il avait magouillé contre ses parents ou bien ? Parce qu'à dire vrai, Haizaki n'avait jamais vu une seule fois Akashi père ou Akashi mère.

Il avait oublié que son putain de portable était en mode vibreur dans la poche de son pantalon et que du coup, une espèce d'onde de choc le secoua lorsqu'il reçut un appel. Haizaki jura bruyamment, exaspéré et lança un regard méprisant sur le nom qu'affichait son écran.

Nijimura Shuuzou.

Oh merde. Il répondait ou il ne répondait pas ? S'il répondait, il se ferait engueuler ; s'il ne répondait pas, il… se ferait engueuler la prochaine fois. Bah.

— Ouais ? lança Haizaki d'une voix endormie.

— C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? grogna Nijimura à l'autre bout du fil. Je te signale qu'on devait se voir à vingt heures, enfoiré.

A vingt heures il était en train de zigouiller des gens.

— Bah j'ai pas pu, urgence de dernière minute au taff, se justifia Haizaki sans grande conviction. En fait je dormais, là.

— Une urgence à ton taff, mon œil oui, grogna Nijimura. Comme s'il existait des urgences dans les supermarchés.

— Un collègue du soir était malade, j'ai dû le remplacer. Réfléchis deux secondes.

Haizaki entendit Nijimura soupirer. Ce n'était pas exactement sa faute non plus, il n'avait pas le droit de refuser une mission simplement parce qu'il avait « rendez-vous » avec quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un n'était pas exactement une personne véritablement fréquentable dans son milieu, mais c'était inutile que s'ébruite, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bon, ce qui a été fait, a été fait, je vais pas non plus t'engueuler pendant dix minutes pour ça, maugréa Nijimura. Demain tu peux ?

Haizaki espérait sincèrement qu'Akashi ne lui assignerait rien, et c'était normalement le cas ; autrement son boss l'aurait prévenu quelques jours auparavant afin qu'il se prépare et organise la journée. Il était donc sans danger de dire qu'il serait libre.

— Ça me va, répondit-il. C'est tout c'que t'avais à me dire ? Je veux aller pioncer.

— Gamin punk. A demain.

— Ouais, ouais.

Haizaki raccrocha rapidement et, de la même manière que pour ses armes, il envoya son portable valser dans un coin de la pièce – le sol était en moquette – et se recoucha naturellement. Il devrait prendre une douche en fait, ses mains ne s'avéraient pas exactement propres et il puait le sang. Mais pour cela, il devait se lever et la cabine de douche était loin – juste en face de lui, en réalité, mais honnêtement, Haizaki n'avait pas la foi de se déplacer pour ça. Il se laverait le lendemain, ce n'était pas si urgent que cela, personne n'entrerait dans sa chambre de toute façon.

Cela faisait trois ans qu'il connaissait Nijimura. Un gars assez brutal, totalement irrespectueux et qui n'arrêtait pas de le tabasser dès qu'il le voyait, mais bizarrement, Haizaki ne le repoussait pas. Il venait toujours à chaque fois que Nijimura fixait un rendez-vous, parfois c'était lui qui l'appelait, ils parlaient, ils jouaient à des jeux à la con, bref ils passaient du temps ensemble. Et cela leur arrivait, occasionnellement – hm, souvent ? – de coucher ensemble, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire. Le type avait trois ans de plus que lui, forcément il avait plus d'expérience dans la vie mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi il se faisait maîtriser en termes de force physique – Haizaki était plus grand, quoi !  
Enfin, entrer dans les détails serait malvenu. Le sommeil divin l'appelait et il n'allait pas refuser une telle offre.

* * *

— Shougo-kun ! Je sais que tu es là, Akashicchi m'a dit que tu étais rentré hier soir. Ouvre la porte, Shougo-kun ! ~

Un jour, il massacrerait Kise Ryouta. D'accord, ce n'était pas plus mal d'avoir une connaissance qui comprenait et voyait les mêmes de la même façon que soi, mais ce comportement trop jovial et énergique l'irritait considérablement parfois. Surtout le matin. Bordel, il voulait dormir, il ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille ? Et puis il était quelle heure ? Rah merde, il avait envoyé son portable il ne savait pas où la veille. Pourquoi Ryouta se trouvait là, d'abord ?

— Shougo-kun !

— Oh putain Ryouta tu vas la fermer oui !

Se levant avec une frustration digne d'un Haizaki Shougo réveillé à huit heures quarante-cinq du matin, il se leva de son lit et marcha à grands pas vers l'entrée. Il faillit arracher la poignée en ouvrant la porte, mais il s'en foutait, et ses yeux gris remplis de rage rencontrèrent des orbes dorés brillant de malice.

— Quoi ? aboya-t-il.

— C'est pas une façon d'accueillir les gens, voyons ! rit Kise. Je m'ennuyais, alors je suis passé te voir, histoire de savoir si tu voulais venir avec moi en ville.

Haizaki se prit la tête dans la main, jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale accrochée dans le couloir – cela servirait sans doute à quelques personnes qui seraient un jour en retard, Akashi avait dit – et fixa Kise avec un air agacé.

— A huit heures et demie ?

— Quarante-huit.

— On s'en fout ! J'ai besoin de dormir moi ! On a pas tous ta capacité surnaturelle à te contenter de six misérables heures de sommeil.

— Ce sont des années d'entraînement, Shougo-kun. ~

Oui, Kise avait certainement dû être mannequin auparavant. Ce mec souriait tout le temps, c'était pas possible, et en plus il parvenait à gérer des emplois du temps improbables pour la grande majorité des personnes dans la société. Il exerçait même des fonctions un peu plus importantes et délicates auprès d'Akashi, après que ce dernier ait remarqué son incroyable potentiel et sa capacité à s'adapter à n'importe quelle situation. Haizaki se demandait si Kise vivait pour autre chose que son métier.

Il n'empêchait que cela ne lui faisait pas vraiment plaisir de se faire réveiller si tôt le matin – oui, neuf heures demeuraient un horaire trop matinal –, surtout si c'était pour accompagner Kise dans son shopping habituel. Mannequin, il disait, mannequin ; ce mec passait des heures dans un magasin de vêtements. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait réellement besoin de s'habiller comme un aristocrate, Haizaki doutait même qu'il ait une vraie vie sociale – il ferait fuir tout le monde, avec ses manies bizarres de blond.

— Tu veux pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre ? soupira Haizaki. J'suis pas exactement le meilleur mec à qui proposer de faire du shopping.

— Ah, c'est là que tu te trompes Shougo-kun, se moqua Kise. Si on va en ville, c'est pour toi. Tu dois absolument revoir ta garde-robe.

— Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

— J'ai vu l'état de tes vêtements la dernière fois, et c'est pas comme ça que tu pourras séduire la fille de tes rêves ! Ou le garçon plutôt, mais peu importe. Bon, je vais rester encore planté devant ta porte ou tu me laisses entrer ?

Haizaki leva les yeux au ciel et se poussa. Kise le remercia et sauta littéralement dans l'appartement, s'installant sans gêne sur le lit en évitant avec habileté tout ce qui traînait par terre. Il remarqua les armes abandonnées devant la porte de la salle de bain – à côté du bureau, donc en face du lit – et les pointa du doigt.

— C'est mal, dit-il sur un ton enfantin. Tu vas les abîmer si tu les nettoies pas tout de suite.

— Tu m'as déjà dit ça des millions de fois, râla Haizaki. Mon revolver tire encore très bien, mon couteau tranche encore très bien et mes fléchettes piquent encore très bien.

— Simple précaution !

Kise haussa les épaules, proclamant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un conseil entre amis. Haizaki ne saquait pas les moments où l'autre tueur à gages se convertissait en une maman qui réprimandait son fils et lui faisait tous les reproches possibles du monde à cause de quelques petites imperfections – il recevait déjà suffisamment de leçons de vie de la part de Nijimura. Enfin, Kise jouait le rôle, mais Haizaki était certain qu'au fond, il s'en fichait un peu – voire complètement. Cela devait simplement l'amuser de se comporter ainsi ; après tout, le terme « d'amis » avait toujours sonné faux aux oreilles de Haizaki, pour la simple et bonne raison que le blond se servait des gens. Jamais une seule fois il l'avait vu se montrer sincère – quoique, avec Aomine cela semblait un peu plus véridique, mais il ne savait pas trop. Bah, de toute façon cela ne le concernait pas.

— Alors, tu viens ou pas ? demanda Kise, en balançant ses jambes. Je connais beaucoup de magasins dans lesquels tu trouveras ton bonheur, j'en suis sûr !

Haizaki compara ses efforts prochains à une tentative de gagner une guerre perdue.

— Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?

— Nope !

Haizaki soupira et décida que sa journée serait très épuisante.

Une douche, deux-trois préparatifs et une heure plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes sortirent du bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers le centre ville, un quart d'heure à pied. L'emplacement de la société Akashi était vraiment stratégique. Haizaki imaginait très bien tous ces hommes d'affaires du quartier prendre des rendez-vous afin d'établir des contrats – en fait il ne savait pas réellement ce que trafiquait Akashi, mais tant que cela rapportait de l'argent et continuait à faire vivre l'entreprise… Kise devait certainement savoir, mais ce n'était pas comme si cela l'intéressait vraiment.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était vrai que son apparence, très banale avec son t-shirt blanc à têtes de mort noires, son jean délavé et ses baskets, il ne pouvait décemment pas être mis sur le même pied d'égalité que Kise. Ce dernier, entre un t-shirt noir, un gilet beige et un pantalon de la même couleur, accompagné de chaussures noires, se démarquait énormément de lui et l'on croirait à une mauvaise blague si l'on apprenait qu'ils traînaient vraiment ensemble. Oh mon dieu quoi, un beau gosse pareil avec une espèce de fripouille mal fringuée ? Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre.

Enfin bon. Cela ne lui ferait pas de mal d'avoir quelques tenues potables… non ? Quand il sortait le soir, peut-être qu'il serait pris un peu plus au sérieux par les gens qu'il rencontrait s'il s'habillait, dirait-on, «_ mieux _». Nijimura ne lui avait jamais fait de commentaire là-dessus, alors il n'avait pas prêté attention à ce détail qu'était l'apparence, mais en réalité, cela jouait beaucoup – tout autant que la manipulation avec les mots. Une bonne impression, à commencer par les vêtements, faisait baisser la garde de son vis-à-vis.  
Mouais. Ce n'était pas une nécessité lorsque son seul job était de massacrer des gens ; cela s'appliquerait plus à des personnes accomplissant des missions d'espionnage ou d'infiltration. Quand l'on tuait quelqu'un, l'on n'avait pas particulièrement besoin de paraître beau.

Oh et puis merde. Il verrait ce qu'il en ferait, de toute façon avoir des fringues ce n'était pas facultatif alors voilà. Peut-être qu'il aimerait ce qu'il trouverait.

Trois heures plus tard, il se trimballait quatre sacs de vêtements, dont trois appartenant à Kise. A se demander qui faisait le shopping pour qui, là. Haizaki aurait dû se douter que cette sortie ne se limiterait pas qu'à lui, et que du coup il serait obligé d'écouter, mais de subir surtout, les hésitations et les commentaires du blond qui choisissait avec minutie chacun de ses articles. _Ah, il était pas mal, celui-là ! Ça devrait convenir au reste de mes vêtements… Ce serait sympa d'avoir celui-là, pour une petite réserve ! Le problème c'est la couleur, ça irait pas…_

Encore quatre heures plus tard, ils en finirent avec le shopping et finalement, Haizaki se contenta de deux sacs tandis que Kise rentrait avec cinq. Les joies de la sélection hasardeuse d'articles, selon Haizaki – il n'y comprenait rien à la mode, et ce n'était pas demain la vielle que cela changerait.

— Bon et bien finalement Shougo-kun, tu as trouvé quelques tenues plutôt sympas ! se réjouit Kise. J'ai hâte de te voir habillé comme ça et admirer la réaction des autres.

— Oh ta gueule, grommela Haizaki. C'est pas non plus des vêtements de haute qualité ou j'sais pas quoi encore, j'ai pas un budget illimité. D'ailleurs tu fais comment, toi ? T'as une paye plus élevée ou bien ?

Cela avait toujours intrigué Haizaki. Kise dépensait des sommes d'argent phénoménales pour ses tenues vestimentaires, et pourtant il ne semblait jamais dans le besoin. Soit il recevait un salaire bien plus que respectable de la part d'Akashi, soit il gagnait de l'argent d'une autre manière, et cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux si l'on découvrait sa véritable profession – car après tout, tueur à gages demeurait tout de même son métier principal.

Kise sourit d'un sourire taquin et malicieux.

— C'est un secret ! ~

— Avoue que tu joues dans des films pornos, se moqua Haizaki. J'suis sûr que pas mal de boîtes t'embaucheraient pour ta gueule d'ange.

— C'était censé être un compliment de ta part, Shougo-kun ?

Haizaki s'esclaffa et secoua la tête.

— Va savoir, j'suis pas du genre à dire ce genre de choses.

— C'est bien ce qui me semblait.

Il était dix-huit heures lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Kise retournant dans son appartement tandis que Haizaki rentrait au quartier général. Il lui restait deux heures devant lui avant son rendez-vous avec Nijimura. Et s'il essayait de lui faire une petit blague en « s'habillant bien » ? Ha, la tête qu'il tirerait s'il le voyait autrement qu'en mec dépravé ! C'était quelque chose à ne pas manquer.

Ce fut donc sur cette pensée que Haizaki se préparait, se rappelant des conseils que lui avait donnés Kise plus tôt dans la journée, et choisit rapidement quelques vêtements qui s'accorderaient plus ou moins bien. Il n'était pas non plus expert, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Ils se donnaient toujours rendez-vous dans le même bar, à la même heure. C'était ici qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, c'était ici qu'ils se retrouvaient. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une règle établie depuis le début, mais de fil en aiguille ils se rejoignaient constamment à cet endroit, où ils se sentaient le plus à l'aise, sûrement. Entourés de bruits, leurs conversations étouffées par les autres, de l'alcool entre les mains et d'autres lieux propices à l'amusement, sincèrement le bar demeurait le point de rassemblement idéal. En plus cela ne se trouvait qu'à vingt minutes du quartier général.

A vingt heures précises, Haizaki entra dans l'établissement, et repéra aisément la masse de cheveux noirs qui lui tournaient le dos. Toujours à la même table, à gauche, au fond, près de la porte de service, un peu isolés, peu éclairés. Haizaki sourit machiavéliquement et marcha rapidement, et en quelques enjambées il atteignit la table. Nijimura releva la tête en entendant des bruits de pas, et resta paralysé devant l'apparence de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier ricana.

— Yo Nijimura, salua-t-il en le narguant. Surpris, hein ?

— … T'es différent, commenta simplement Nijimura.

Haizaki avait abandonné ses ordinaires t-shirts imprimés pour laisser place à une chemise plus élégante, pourpre, cachée par une veste sans manches noire, non boutonnée. Il portait deux chaînées argentées sur le côté droit de son pantalon noir, et avait à ses pieds des chaussures de la même couleur, légèrement cirées. Il s'agissait effectivement d'une vue plutôt surprenante. Nijimura était accoutumé à voir la tenue habituelle de Haizaki, complètement décontractée et pas soignée pour un sou, mais ce qu'il voyait ne lui déplaisait pas.

Haizaki prit place à l'opposé de Nijimura, toujours flanqué de son sourire narquois, et il croisa les bras sur son torse.

— Impressionnant, hein ?

Nijimura lui lança un regard amusé, et reposa sa joue contre la paume de sa main, accoudé à la table.

— Plutôt, ouais, confirma-t-il. Qui est la personne ayant réussi à provoquer un tel changement ?

— Ryouta, un collègue. Ce mec suit la mode comme une meuf et m'a obligé à « refaire ma garde-robe » juste parce qu'il pensait que je m'habillais comme un clodo.

— En même temps, il avait pas tort.

— Ta gueule, Niji.

— Ah, tu le dis, je confirme juste.

Ils commandèrent leurs boissons, et commencèrent à discuter, comme d'habitude. Haizaki n'avait pas l'impression qu'il pouvait dire grand-chose chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en compagnie de Nijimura, mais ce dernier parvenait toujours à trouver un sujet de conversation qui les tiendrait jusqu'à la nuit tombée – et ensuite, à eux de voir, selon leur humeur. Haizaki avait remarqué que le travail de Nijimura revenait souvent – apparemment banquier, mais il le voyait mal conseiller ses clients sans les agresser, pour être honnête –, et qu'il y puisait pas mal de ses informations. Il semblait travailler avec des collègues intéressants, puisque de nombreuses anecdotes étaient partagées et parfois Nijimura se plaignait. C'était amusant de le voir dénigrer quelqu'un d'autre que Haizaki, et ce dernier offrait la même chose en racontant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête – des histoires rapportées par des rumeurs qu'il jugeait divertissantes, des « faits divers » qui en réalité étaient de son fait, ou bien il parlait de ses activités variées. Il trouvait cela plutôt drôle qu'un homme du statut et du caractère de Nijimura pouvait s'intéresser aux jeux vidéo et aux films d'action. Et avec son point de vue un peu trop passionné, cela rendait le tout encore plus jouissif.

Bien sûr, Haizaki n'évoquait jamais sa profession de tueur à gages – il ne s'agissait pas de quelque chose à révéler à n'importe qui. Il appréciait la compagnie de Nijimura certes, mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour dévoiler tout et n'importe quoi sans réfléchir une seconde. Après tout, il commettait des crimes, et il aimait ça ; si quelqu'un venait à l'apprendre, il serait immédiatement dénoncé et adieu le monde – limite il craignait plus la réaction d'Akashi que la sentence qui l'attendait s'il se faisait attraper. De ce fait il s'inventait des petits boulots qu'il enchaînait pour gagner sa vie, car il ne possédait pas de diplôme qualifié pour exercer un métier « glorieux et rapportant de l'argent ». Nijimura le croyait, alors pourquoi se casser la tête ?

Ce soir-là, Nijimura ne le frappa pas une seule fois, ce qui en soi s'avérait un exploit surhumain. D'ordinaire il trouvait toujours une excuse pour porter un coup à son cadet en le justifiant sur le comportement qu'il adoptait, et bien évidemment Haizaki ne s'en réjouissait absolument pas. Non, cette nuit-là, ils s'étaient laissés emporter par les émotions du moment. Nijimura habitait à côté. Peut-être que de voir Haizaki dans une tout autre tenue avait éveillé en lui un désir profond, et ne pouvait donc pas rater une occasion pareille pour l'assouvir. Il l'avait bien cherché, ce petit enfoiré.

Cela avait commencé avec des baisers fougueux, précipités, affamés ; toujours goûter l'autre avant de procéder à l'étape suivante, toujours taquiner un peu, toujours le faire patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il explose et agisse avec plus de hargne. Le sexe violent demeurait leur choix numéro un, et ils avaient pris l'habitude d'être inconsidérés. Après les baisers venaient les caresses, les taquineries un peu plus physiques, plus sensuelles. Faire monter la tension dans l'air, dénaturer ou révéler la personnalité de son partenaire, il s'agissait d'un jeu auquel tous deux s'y prenaient et ne s'en lassaient pas. C'était à chaque fois qu'une question de temps avant que l'un d'entre eux n'entame les choses sérieuses et tant attendues, n'y tenant plus. Ils ne pouvaient pas résister à cette tentation, à cette luxure et à cette beauté qui s'offraient à eux sur un plateau, prêtes à se faire dévorer à tout instant, mais avec lenteur et plaisir. Une dégustation des plus exquises qu'ils expérimentaient de jour en jour. Expérimentation, oui, car ni l'un, ni l'autre ne cédait la place ; il ne leur restait plus qu'à trouver des compromis, à intervertir, à forcer le passage, à prendre le contrôle. Il n'y avait pas uniquement l'honneur mis en jeu, mais également la puissance et l'assurance, dirigées par une avidité sans fin et sans nom à rassasier de toute urgence. Contradictions et paradoxes, là où il fallait aller vite mais lentement, là où il fallait profiter et faire profiter, là où il fallait déguster et donner. Une communication qui passait par les gestes et les râles, embrouillés et désordonnés entre eux, se mélangeant constamment afin que rien ne se détache du reste. Une unification simple et complète.

* * *

Haizaki ne l'aimait pas. Du moins, pas de _cet_ amour-là. Un plan-cul restait un plan-cul, même si on le regardait sous toutes ses coutures. Il ne ressentait pas de sentiments purs lorsqu'il pensait à Nijimura, seules les hormones parlaient et c'était tout. Il n'avait nullement besoin de chercher plus loin que cela ; par exemple Kise, réfléchissait-il à la logique de ses actes avec Aomine ? Eux deux paraissaient encore plus attachés l'un à l'autre que ne l'étaient Haizaki et Nijimura. Non, il ne s'agissait pas d'un amour véritable. Et puis, ça signifiait quoi, un _amour véritable_ ? Un monde plein de cœurs, rose bonbon et où tout le monde était beau, tout le monde était gentil ? Très peu pour Haizaki. Le monde, c'était la violence, la survie, la quête à la réussite. Désirer de telles conneries ne mènerait à rien, et conduirait inévitablement à la perte – il pensait notamment à ce gars, là, Kagami, qui avait cru pouvoir sortir de cet enfer. Et bah non. Une fois entré, on n'en sortait plus. Il fallait assumer jusqu'à la mort ; tueur à gages un jour, tueur à gages toujours. Ou trafiquant. Ou espion. Ou intermédiaire. Bref, le monde souterrain se montrait sans pitié et seuls les forts survivaient. Loi connue.

Haizaki ne l'aimait pas de cet _amour véritable_, mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus l'impliquer dans des magouilles aussi sales et malhonnêtes que le monde lui-même. Nijimura savait peut-être se battre et se défendre, mais cela l'étonnerait qu'il puisse survivre longtemps dans un univers pareil – l'endurance physique et morale, tout ça.

En tout cas, cela ne le dérangeait pas de se réveiller le matin à ses côtés, encore emmitouflé dans ces couvertures chaudes qui lui donnaient une sensation de bien-être – la couverture ou la chaleur de l'autre ? Bonne question. Parfois, Haizaki prenait un certain plaisir à admirer le visage en paix de son partenaire, dormant profondément. Il remarquait toujours ces lèvres un peu spéciales, qui se retroussaient et se recourbaient à souhait – un délice à dévorer. Et puis ce front la moitié du temps criblé de plis qui manifestaient son mécontentement ou son exaspération. C'était drôle à voir, quand même. Mais bon, il n'allait pas passer pour ces personnages stupides de séries télé qui restaient ébahis devant leur autre moitié en se disant à quel point ils étaient chanceux. A la place, il s'extirpa des draps confortables pour ramasser un à un ses vêtements négligemment jetés au cours de la nuit – ah merde, un pli, Kise allait le défoncer –, avant de se constituer un petit-déjeuner. Il était onze heures et demie à la pendule, mais il s'en foutait, il vivait à son rythme, et Nijimura aussi visiblement – pas de boulot ?

Le placard de la cuisine de Nijimura était constamment rempli de provisions, et Haizaki trouvait cela plutôt pratique car il n'avait pas à attendre le réveil du propriétaire des lieux afin de se mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Il se servit alors un bol de céréales et des biscuits, accompagné d'un café bien noir pour commencer la journée. Il sentait qu'il aurait besoin d'énormément d'énergie pour la terminer en un seul morceau à l'arrivée.

— Haizaki, tu fous quoi ?

La voix étouffée par les coussins et la brume du sommeil fit ricaner Haizaki, qui engloutit son bol de céréales et retourna dans la chambre, la tasse de café en main. Nijimura pouvait être vraiment très paresseux, le matin.

— Je dévalise ta maison, ironisa-t-il, s'appuyant sur l'encadrement de la porte. Debout princesse, t'as pas de boulot ?

— L'aprèm, c'est pour ça que je veux pas me lever, marmonna Nijimura.

— Gros flemmard.

Haizaki posa sa tasse sur l'une des étagères de la chambre, s'approcha du lit et retira brusquement la couverture. Cela créa un froid intense qui s'engouffra dans tous les pores de Nijimra, lequel poussa un cri indigné et se retourna aussitôt, faisant face à un Haizaki satisfait de lui-même. Oh qu'il n'allait pas garder ce sourire très longtemps, ça Nijimura le garantissait. Ce dernier bondit littéralement hors du lit et avança à grands pas vers le plus jeune, et d'un coup habile il le frappa à la tête. Haizaki, les mains occupées à tenir la couverture du lit, n'eut pas le temps de s'en débarrasser pour sauver sa vie et se fit punir par une tape à l'arrière du crâne, ce qui s'avéra beaucoup moins douloureux et impressionnant qu'il ne le pensait.  
Et puis, il n'y avait pas que la force qui comptait pour intimider son adversaire.

— T'es pas exactement très convaincant en étant à poil, glissa-t-il en remarquant que Nijimura ne portait absolument rien. J'aurais bien aimé repartir pour un second tour, mais j'crois qu'on a tous les deux un boulot l'aprèm et on devrait éviter d'arriver en retard, ou de pas venir du tout.

Nijimura arqua un sourcil, étonné par le discours que tenait Haizaki – mais pas le moins du monde gêné de rester dans cette tenue.

— C'est toi qui tiens des discours moraux ? J'aurais tout vu en l'espace d'une nuit.

— Parfois on a des obligations qu'il faut absolument respecter, aussi chiant que ça peut être.

Haizaki était quasi certain qu'il se ferait décapiter s'il était appelé et qu'il ne pouvait pas venir dans les minutes qui suivaient ; Akashi faisait peur, quand il le voulait. Et puis, cela donnait vraiment l'illusion qu'il possédait un travail « sain » qui requérait des responsabilités à ne pas faillir à tout prix – ok, son excuse restait un supermarché, et alors ? il fallait de tout dans le monde pour le faire fonctionner, oh.

Et comme s'il était sur écoute, ou comme si une caméra le surveillait constamment, son portable vibra. Il s'en empara tandis que Nijimura haussa les épaules et s'habilla à son tour.

_[11h51]  
__De : Ryouta  
__Akashicchi a du travail pour toi ! Il ne te trouvait pas à la société, alors il m'a demandé de te contacter. Tu t'es bien amusé hier soir ? ~_

— Va te faire foutre Ryouta, grommela Haizaki en fermant sèchement le clapet de son portable.

— Quelle manière de parler de tes collègues, ricana Nijimura.

— Il me demande si je me suis bien amusé hier, tu veux que je réponde quoi ?

— Oh, je sais pas… T'as pas aimé ?

Haizaki soupira bruyamment et se prépara à s'en aller.

— Va te faire foutre aussi, Niji !

— Faut que tu sois là pour ça, imbécile de punk !

Le tueur à gages claqua la porte derrière lui. C'était que Nijimura se moquait de lui, en plus !

* * *

— Durant les trois prochains jours, tu vas être assigné comme garde du corps à un homme politique, en séjour à Tokyo.

— Hein ?

Il ne fallait pas déconner non plus. Haizaki, garde du corps ? Il dégommait les gens, lui, il ne les protégeait pas ! Un homme politique en plus ! Il n'en avait juste rien à foutre de la politique, et ces gars-là avaient toujours tendance à se sentir complètement supérieur aux autres. Pas question qu'il se soumette à une connerie pareille.

— Akashi, tu penses sérieusement que je peux me promener avec un mec du gouvernement sans que je pète un câble ? demanda-t-il franchement.

— Je ne demande pas ton avis, Shougo, asséna Akashi. C'est un ordre et tu dois l'exécuter.

— Tu peux pas te servir de Ryouta plutôt ? Il est plus doué pour ce genre de conneries.

— Ryouta a déjà autre chose à accomplir. La discussion est terminée Shougo, tu peux disposer.

Mot final, plus rien à redire. _Et bim dans ta gueule, Shougo_. Il allait passer trois merveilleuses journées. Était-ce cela, son mauvais pressentiment de ce matin ? La vie lui jouait réellement de sales tours, parfois.

Tout l'après-midi, puisqu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire à part jouer aux jeux vidéo ou regarder la télévision, Haizaki décida de sortir et se rendre sur un terrain de basketball. Il avait appris que Kise s'était mis au sport car Aomine y excellait, et jouait comme un vrai monstre. C'était marrant, car lui aussi pratiquait ce sport depuis ses années de collège, et pourtant il n'avait pas trouvé quelqu'un avec qui jouer une fois sorti du lycée. Bon, ce n'était pas très important, il jouait uniquement pour tuer le temps, ce n'était pas si comme cela représentait toute sa vie. Il trouvait ça juste amusant de trouver des points communs avec certains membres de la compagnie. Il pourrait demander à Ryouta un de ces quatre, histoire d'avoir un adversaire ; et puis ce serait toujours mieux que de faire du putain de shopping.

Quoique. Cette session pour filles s'était avérée très intéressante la veille, et honnêtement Haizaki ne s'en plaignait plus tellement. Le regard de Nijimura était tout simplement fabuleux ! Lui qui d'ordinaire était toujours impassible, Haizaki avait clairement pu sentir la luxure s'emparer de ses émotions. Cela le fit sourire machiavéliquement, et même s'il avait craché à la gueule de Ryouta le matin-même, il pouvait le remercier pour l'avoir emmené choisir des « vêtements convenables ».

Pendant qu'il marquait des paniers, presque de manière automatique, il se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir survivre à la mission qui lui avait été confiée. Akashi ne lui avait dans le passé assigné qu'une seule mission de protection, et il avait fini par frapper les autres gardes du corps à cause de leur incompétence – et surtout parce qu'ils lui tapaient sur le système. Il s'entendait rarement avec quiconque, et il préférait largement travailler seul. De quoi aurait-il l'air s'il devait coordonner ses actions avec un parfait inconnu ? Non, franchement, il la sentait mal. Soupirant bruyamment, il continua à tirer.

Lorsqu'il rentra au siège, il aperçut Kise et Aomine dans la cafétéria en train de discuter joyeusement – enfin, _Kise_ parlait à Aomine. Haizaki n'avait jamais été proche d'Aomine, mais d'un simple coup d'œil il pouvait voir que ce dernier était plutôt satisfait et content de se trouver en compagnie du blond. Ricanant, il décida de s'interposer un peu, juste pour s'amuser.

— Hey, lança-t-il. On passe du bon temps ?

— Oh Shougo-kun, tu as passé une bonne journée ? s'enquit Kise avec un large sourire.

Aomine le regardait d'un mauvais œil, et Haizaki hésitait entre de l'agacement et de la méfiance. C'était vrai qu'il avait une réputation qui le suivait, mais elle ne différait pas tant que ça de celle de Kise… Ah la la, quand il disait qu'il ne supportait pas les inconnus.

Haizaki haussa les épaules et s'installa à leur table, commandant un coca bien frais.

— Bof, Akashi m'a collé une mission de protection, grommela-t-il. J'lui ai dit de te la donner, mais t'es apparemment occupé.

— Ah oui, effectivement, avec Aominecchi on doit traquer un groupe terroriste, répondit Kise.

Kise lui offrit un rictus moqueur.

— Essaie de ne pas t'embrouiller avec les autres gardes du corps !

— Pfft tu te rappelles de tout toi… Bon alors Aomine, tu te plais enfin ici ?

Aomine travaillait avec Akashi depuis cinq ans, mais il se trouvait qu'il ne s'intégrait pas aussi bien que l'on pouvait penser. Haizaki l'avait vu une fois râler à propos de ses missions, et bien que ce soit amusant, mieux valait ne pas le montrer publiquement et bruyamment.

— « Plaire » n'est pas le terme que j'emploierai, je dirai que je m'y fais, rétorqua Aomine. Je me réjouis déjà d'avoir du boulot.

— Ouais, parce que trouver des jobs réguliers dans notre domaine, c'est pas d'la tarte, s'esclaffa Haizaki. J'suis là depuis mes seize ans, et Ryouta depuis ses vingt, donc on a un bon historique de travail.

Cela provoquait toujours un choc lorsqu'il annonçait qu'il effectuait le boulot de tueur à gages depuis si longtemps, mais il ne pouvait pas les blâmer – après tout, les adolescents n'étaient pas supposés _être comme ça_. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de vivre dès le début dans la délinquance, alors se tourner vers son métier actuel demeurait la conclusion la plus logique.

Ils discutèrent encore une vingtaine de minutes, avant que Haizaki ne les quitte pour retourner dans sa chambre, peu désireux de rester dans une tenue sale et puante de sueur. Aomine avait d'ailleurs tout de suite repéré le ballon de basketball qu'il tenait entre les mains, et avait proposé d'office un un-contre-un, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Haizaki ne refusait jamais un challenge, aussi il accepta – Kise voulait participer également.

Il se coucha de bonne heure afin d'éviter d'être de mauvaise humeur le lendemain.

* * *

Le poing de Haizaki lui démangeait. Cela ne faisait qu'une heure qu'il se trouvait en compagnie de l'homme politique, un certain Imayoshi Shouichi, et étonnamment ce n'était pas les autres gardes du corps que Haizkai voulait frapper.

C'était le politicien lui-même.

Cet Imayoshi possédait une personnalité exécrable, et Haizaki se demandait comment les gens pouvaient le supporter en tant que figure politique, puisque lui-même ne parvenait pas à rester civil auprès de lui seulement une heure après le début de sa mission. Et puis pourquoi Akashi avait accepté une tâche pareille ? Il ne prenait que rarement les missions de protection...

— Haizaki-kun, je sais que ton travail est d'éloigner l'ennemi, mais avec tes grimaces tu vas faire peur à tout le monde, fit remarquer Imayoshi avec une pointe de moquerie.

Les yeux de Haizaki se plissèrent, mais il se retint au dernier moment de faire un commentaire sarcastique qui le compromettrait sans aucun doute.

— J'sais pas, c'est mon visage habituel, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. On doit vous protéger de quelqu'un en particulier ?

— Beaucoup de terroristes et de groupes mafieux craignent le pouvoir que j'exerce sur certains réseaux, alors ils vont certainement tenter de me tuer dès que l'occasion se présentera.

L'esprit de Haizaki rajouta automatiquement « souterrains » après « réseaux », car il était persuadé qu'Imayoshi ne faisait pas que du bien dans ses affaires politiques. Son sourire sournois et son expression faciale supérieure montraient clairement des intentions cachées, et si ce qu'il pensait se révélait vrai, il comprenait mieux les motivations d'Akashi. Cet homme deviendrait probablement un atout majeur dans le futur si son boss parvenait à obtenir ses faveurs.

Haizaki acquiesça de la tête, et se contenta de rester un peu en retrait, laissant les deux autres gardes du corps, Miyaji et Kasamatsu, entourer Imayoshi à l'avant.

Contre toute attente, la journée se déroula de façon extrêmement calme. Aucun incident ne survint, aucun coup ne fut échangé et tout se termina dans les eaux les plus tranquilles. Haizaki tentait de rester à l'écart enfin de faire son travail le plus efficacement possible, évitant d'être distrait par quoi que ce soit – y compris les hommes qui se trouvaient avec lui. Il avouait s'ennuyer à mourir, à suivre le groupe sans jamais rien pouvoir faire à part regarder la foule autour d'eux. Il ne s'intéressait absolument pas aux discours prononcés par Imayoshi et initier une conversation avec les autres gardes du corps ne l'attirait pas – d'autant plus que Miyaji et Kasamatsu paraissaient s'entendre à merveille, avec une complicité digne de deux pères autoritaires.

De ce fait Haizaki fut plus que ravi le soir d'aller se reposer. Kasamatsu prenait le premier tour de garde, puis Miyaji et enfin lui. Ils partageaient à trois une seule chambre d'hôtel qui se trouvait à deux portes de celle de leur employé, facilitant ainsi les changements et rendant surtout l'alerte plus efficace.

Malheureusement, les choses ne se passèrent pas comme prévu.

Au tour de Miyaji, c'est-à-dire vers trois heures du matin, des coups de feu retentirent, provenant du couloir menant aux chambres. Miyaji, qui se trouvait juste devant la porte d'Imayoshi, sortit son pistolet et avança prudemment, guettant la moindre ombre suspecte. C'était étrange… Les tueurs n'affrontaient généralement pas les gardes du corps comme ça ; à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un individu seul ? Un autre coup de feu sortit Miyaji de ses pensées et il se positionna au coin du couloir, attendant sa cible avec un grand calme. Il n'en était pas à sa première mission de ce genre.

Haizaki et Kasamatsu sortirent de la chambre, réveillés par les détonations, et Haizaki décida d'entrer dans la chambre d'Imayoshi afin d'assurer sa protection.

Il resta figé sur place.

— Euh les gars… on a un problème…

Kasamatsu fronça les sourcils et entra dans la pièce à son tour, tandis que Miyaji ne bougeait pas de son poste.

Haizaki et Kasamatsu se trouvaient devant une fenêtre brisée, les débris de carreaux éparpillés au sol, avec une mare de sang souillant le mur et le lit sur lequel Imayoshi était assis.

— Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! hurla Kasamatsu en s'approchant de l'homme, cherchant un signe de vie.

Haizaki fronçait les sourcils et ne comprenait pas non plus. Il avait beau réfléchir, il tentait de trouver la réponse à ce problème, mais il ne voyait pas comment le tueur avait pu assassiner Imayoshi sans qu'aucun d'entre eux n'entende les coups de feu – les dégâts dans la pièce ne pouvaient confirmer qu'une arme à feu. Ce qui le décontenançait probablement le plus, c'était la précision sans faille du tireur ; une seule balle dans la tête, suffisante pour tuer sur le coup. Haizaki ne connaissait pas un seul tueur capable de faire ça. Ils étaient au sixième étage, et d'après les deux douilles qu'il voyait au sol, il s'agissait de tirs à distance avec une puissante arme. Il se pencha et ramassa le projectile encore chaud.

Kasamatsu jura entre ses dents et regarda par la fenêtre.

— Quelqu'un a dû se positionner sur le toit de l'immeuble là-bas, grommela-t-il. Et a profité du raffut de l'autre tueur pour tirer.

— Ils sont forcément ensemble alors, l'un a fait diversion pendant que l'autre se chargeait de la cible, renchérit Haizaki. Et bah putain, quelle coordination. Les balles ont certainement été tirées au même moment.

— Tu parles d'un plan, on a été trop stupides.

Haizaki n'aimait pas être traité de stupide, mais il devait avouer que pour le coup, ils avaient manqué de compétence et de professionnalisme. Akashi allait lui tirer les oreilles.  
Et les médias aussi.

— Oh fait chier, les médias, soupira-t-il lourdement en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

— Et on a laissé filé les deux tueurs, grinça Miyaji. Le type s'est sauvé avant que j'ai pu lui coller une balle.

Ils se trouvaient dans une très mauvaise posture, ça c'était certain.

* * *

— Shougo, j'ose espérer que tu as une explication, demanda sèchement Akashi.

— Deux tueurs se sont ramenés, l'un a fait diversion dans l'hôtel pendant que l'autre a zigouillé Imayoshi. Ils tiraient leurs balles en même temps, et on a pas entendu la différence.

— Tu veux me faire croire que le bruit de la glace brisée ne vous a pas alertés ?

— On était deux à roupiller et l'autre surveillait déjà le mec dans l'hôtel !

Akashi secoua la tête et se leva de son fauteuil, se plaçant devant la grande baie vitrée derrière son bureau. Tout ceci ne l'arrangeait pas du tout ; les négociations avec le réseau d'Imayoshi n'allaient sûrement pas laisser passer une telle faute. Tout de même, il se demandait quel groupe d'assassins pouvait se trouver derrière cet acte calculé… Quelque chose lui disait que la réponse n'était pas très loin.

Akashi se massa les tempes et congédia Haizaki, qui leva les yeux au ciel mais sortit de la pièce quand même.

Haizaki espérait sincèrement que Miyaji et Kasamatsu passaient tous deux un sale quart également, car ce ne serait pas juste qu'il soit le seul à subir verbalement les conséquences de leur inattention. Oh qu'il n'avait pas hâte de répondre aux questions des médias… Au moins son visage pouvait être dissimulé et sa voix modifiée ; de ce côté-là il n'avait pas de problème. Mais quand même.

Haizaki croisa Aomine dans les couloirs, l'air un peu perplexe. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de paraître si confus, aussi Haizaki s'approcha de lui, intrigué.

— Un souci, Aomine ? s'enquit-il le plus nonchalamment possible.

Aomine cligna des yeux et se retourna vers lui, puis fronça les sourcils.

— Je suis supposé faire des recherches sur SpiderWeb, un groupe qui ferait des trucs illégaux en se passant pour une distribution d'appareils électroniques.

— Ouais bah, comme nous quoi, sauf que nous on fabrique carrément tout et n'importe quoi. Bonne chance en tout cas, cette boîte-là est dure à cerner, Akashi saque pas le PDG.

Aomine fixa Haizaki avec des yeux curieux, voire étonnés, et Haizaki haussa les épaules.

— Hanamiya Makoto, là, le PDG, il a une personnalité super bizarre. Imayoshi était p'têt même mieux. Quoique, non. Bref, ce Hanamiya a des attitudes un peu bipolaires et doit pas aimer Akashi non plus. Sur ce j'te laisse, j'ai des choses à faire.

Aomine hocha la tête et suivit la silhouette de Haizaki disparaître dans les escaliers. Il reporta son attention sur le dossier qu'il tenait entre les mains, pensif.

* * *

Haizaki attendait Nijimura devant le parc dans lequel ils devaient se retrouver. Vu qu'il n'avait rien de prévu pour la fin de son après-midi et que son _ami_ ne travaillait apparemment pas ce jour-là, ils avaient décidé de se rejoindre pour peut-être faire plus que dîner dehors et s'affaler ensuite dans un lit pour passer une nuit mouvementée. Ils pouvaient simplement s'asseoir et parler, cela ne le dérangerait pas.

— T'en tires une tête, ton boss t'a engueulé ou quoi ?

Haizaki laissa son regard traîner sur la figure musclée de Nijimura qui avançait vers lui, vêtu de simples habits ordinaires – enfin, plus ordinaires qu'à l'accoutumée, là on dirait limite son propre style vestimentaire avec ce t-shirt imprimé, un jean et des baskets. Et une grosse montre au poignet. D'habitude il le voyait avec au moins une chemise et des chaussures plus classes, mais ce changement ne lui déplaisait pas. Nijimura remarqua ce minutieux examen et sourit.

— T'es pas le seul à opérer des changements de temps à autre, ricana-t-il.

— T'as l'air rajeuni de dix ans, c'est terrifiant, se moqua Haizaki.

— Je sais pas si t'essaies d'être gentil ou quoi, là.

— Moi, gentil ? On aura tout vu !

Nijimura s'esclaffa et s'adossa contre la rambarde, vérifiant les messages de son portable. Manifestement quelque chose lui avait déplu car il plissa les yeux et soupira doucement, mais Haizaki l'entendit.

— Un problème ?

— Nan, juste un pote qui voulait aller boire un verre. J'aime pas boire et il le sait.

— T'as pourtant l'air du genre à aimer prendre un verre ou deux quand t'es invité.

— Ah bon ? Bof, l'odeur m'horripile.

Prochaine étape : faire boire Nijimura jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne ivre. Cela pourrait s'avérer drôlement intéressant, mine de rien…

Ils décidèrent de s'aventurer dans le parc, Haizaki racontant ses malheurs comme quoi son employeur lui avait passé un savon car il rangeait mal les produits – il fallait bien trouver une alternative à ce qu'il s'était réellement passé –, alors qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un drame majeur dans sa carrière. Nijimura semblait par contre enclin à prendre le parti de l'employeur, car si le travail n'était pas effectué correctement, il ne saurait pas comment Haizaki se débrouillerait dans les autres tâches auxquelles il serait assigné. Cela ne surprenait pas du tout Haizaki que Nijimura tienne un discours pareil, et il n'hésita pas à lui écraser le pied pour ça.

— Aucune compassion, hein, grogna-t-il.

— De la compassion pour un gars qui veut m'envoyer à l'hosto en me faisant trébucher ? se moqua Nijimura. Heureusement que je te fréquente pas tous les jours.

Haizaki tenta cette fois-ci de lui administrer un coup dans les côtes mais Nijimura anticipa son mouvement et bloqua son bras, lui offrant par la même occasion un sourire narquois. C'est qu'il se foutait de sa gueule en plus…

Nijimura proposa à Haizaki de dîner chez lui pour changer, chose que le tueur accepta par curiosité et pour savoir si les talents culinaires de son hôte seraient à la hauteur de ses espérances. Bien évidemment, ils tournèrent la cuisine en une compétition, et celui qui parvenait à produire quelque chose de comestible le plus rapidement possible ne ferait pas la vaisselle. Quel serait l'intérêt d'un challenge s'il n'y avait pas de prix au bout ? Nijimura avait décidé qu'ils mangeraient de l'omuraisu car c'était simple à faire et délicieux. Ils passèrent au supermarché acheter leurs ingrédients, puis attaquèrent directement leur plat dès qu'ils mirent un pied chez Nijimura.

Ce qui s'avérait pratique chez Nijimura, selon Haizaki, c'était la simplicité mais l'efficacité de ses appareils ménagers. La cuisine avait beau être petite – en même temps, Nijimura vivait seul –, cela n'empêchait pas le matériel d'être de bonne qualité et en plusieurs exemplaires ; aussi, munis de leurs poêles et de leurs planches à découper, une cacophonie sans nom naquit dans cet espace restreint qui entravait tous leurs gestes brusques. Nijimura avait failli se faire trancher la main par l'inadvertance de Haizaki, et ce dernier manqua de se faire brûler le bras par la poêle du plus âgé. Chaque erreur se retrouvait bien sûr corroborée d'une insulte fleurie qui ferait honte aux mères de famille.

— Oh putain mais ton riz il date de quand ?! Du Moyen-Age ?

— Ta gueule Haizaki, je sais pas quel genre de riz tu bouffes mais le mien est parfaitement normal, connard ! Et fais gaffe à mes morceaux de poulet bordel, tu vas en foutre partout !

— Tu peux te les carrer là où je pense, tes morceaux de poulet !

Mais la médaille de la partie la plus Catastrophique et Désolante revenait naturellement à l'œuf ; l'œuf qui devait contenir le riz et les morceaux de poulet, l'œuf qui servait d'écrin à leur dîner, l'œuf qui recouvrait de sa couverture jaune l'appétissant repas de ces hommes. Haizaki se demanda, au bout d'un moment, s'il fallait obtenir un diplôme de la maîtrise de l'œuf pour parvenir à l'enrouler correctement autour des ingrédients.

Nijimura avait réussi à terminer en premier son omuraisu, et en était fier. Même s'il avait perdu, il était hors de question qu'il essaie de nettoyer les déchets nucléaires déposés au fond de l'une de ses poêles, faisant apparemment partie de l'espèce Nourriture Brûlée Collée au Fond de l'Ustensile de Cuisine.

Bien que son omuraisu ne soit pas parfait, il demeurait un peu plus présentable que celui de Haizaki, et il avait au moins le mérite de ne pas avoir rendu l'œuf à moitié noir en le cuisant.

— T'es sûr que c'est mangeable ton truc ? souligna Nijimura.

— Mais oui qu'c'est mangeable ! grommela Haizaki. Tu me prends pour un incapable ou quoi ?

— En sachant que tu as massacré quatre œufs avant de réussir à les casser correctement, oui, je pense que tu as encore du chemin à faire…

— Salaud.

Nijimura rit sincèrement face à la mine renfrognée de Haizaki, et emporta les plats dans le salon où il les disposa à côté des cuillères. Le sien était complètement fermé, en forme de citron, tandis que son invité l'avait laissé ouvert, certainement parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à obtenir un résultat concluant. Que c'était mignon.

Avant de dévorer leurs plats si chaleureusement préparés, Nijimura retourna dans la cuisine où il fut surpris de voir Haizaki nettoyer les traces de la croisade pour cuisiner l'omuraisu. Il frottait avec énergie le plan de travail infecté d'œuf, de sel et de morceaux de matière organique, et Nijimura ne put s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration. Haizaki leva les yeux au ciel.

— Moi qui pensais que j'devais te courir après pour que tu nettoies, je m'suis gouré.

— Un défi était un défi, j'ai pas trop l'choix non plus, hein. Si j'nettoie pas maintenant ça va rester collé et ce sera encore plus chiant.

— Mais c'est que t'as du bon sens quand tu le veux !

Nijimura esquiva habilement le coup de pied qui visait ses genoux.

Le plan de travail récuré, le sol nettoyé, il ne restait que la vaisselle que Haizaki décida de laisser d'abord plongée dans l'eau afin de dégraisser un maximum. Ce fut avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il s'assit à table en plantant sa cuillère dans son assiette, avalant une grosse bouchée de riz. Nijimura semblait satisfait de sa production, et regardait avec intérêt la réaction de son vis-à-vis à sa propre nourriture. Haizaki haussa les épaules.

— Normal quoi, c'est pas extraordinaire mais c'est pas dégueu, dit-il. J'ai des bases en cuisine, quand même !

— C'est une bonne chose pour toi alors, tu crèveras pas la dalle.

Nijimura se servit dans le plat de Haizaki en ignorant les protestations de ce dernier, mastiqua longuement, puis hocha la tête. Il devait avouer que c'était plutôt « normal », comme son créateur l'avait dit, pour la tête que ça avait – une couche d'œuf difforme à moitié brûlée, du riz en grosse quantité et des morceaux de poulet affreux. Rien de bien appétissant à priori, mais cela restait satisfaisant.

Haizaki supposa qu'il était légitime qu'il renvoie l'ascenseur et s'empara d'une partie de l'omuraisu de Nijimura, et l'engloutit sans aucune pitié. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus moqueur face aux yeux incrédules de Nijimura, et il tira la langue de manière plutôt enfantine.

— Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, déclara-t-il. Ton omuraisu n'est pas tellement meilleur que le mien. Même si ça a du goût.

— Ça a du goût, comme tu dis, le tien est fade, lança Nijimura.

— Y'a bien une première fois à tout.

Ils mangèrent leur dîner en regardant la télévision, commentant tout ce qu'ils voyaient – en bien ou en mal, tout dépendait – et vint l'heure de la vaisselle. Haizaki se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea d'un pas presque redoutant vers la cuisine, et se pinça l'arête du nez en s'apercevant que la crasse ne lui ferait pas de cadeau. Les couverts et les assiettes étaient lavés en un rien de temps, mais il passa du temps sur la poêle qu'il avait lui-même massacrée, et lorsqu'il proféra quelques jurons dans sa barbe, Nijimura lui cria du salon :

— Tu répares tes propres dégâts !

— J'suis un invité ici et je lave la vaisselle, elle est où la logique là d'dans ? hurla Haizaki en retour.

— Tu pionces ici pratiquement tout le temps, faut bien que tu serves à quelque chose !

— Gna gna gna, j'réchauffe ton lit !

— Tout n'est pas une question de cul, Haizaki ! Et bordel, sois plus prudent avec _mon_ matériel !

La poêle avait fait une rencontre fabuleuse avec le rebord du lavabo et Haizaki s'estima heureux que les ustensiles de cuisine ne se brisaient pas aussi facilement que la vaisselle. Joie. Il avait enfin fini de nettoyer tout le bordel, et sentit tout de même un brin de fierté en admirant la propreté de la cuisine. Il rejoignit Nijimura dans le salon, où ce dernier était affalé sur le canapé. Il se laissa tomber juste à côté de lui avec un soupir de satisfaction.

— C'est la dernière fois que j'fais ça.

Nijimura haussa les épaules et se permit d'ébouriffer ses cheveux.

— Excellent travail, tu es un bon garçon, dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Tu me prends pour quoi là, ton fils ? s'offusqua Haizaki en plissant les yeux.

— Haha, ça serait putain de dégueulasse si je couchais avec mon fils.

— Tu me l'fais pas dire…

Il était encore tôt, alors ils décidèrent de regarder un film afin de terminer la soirée.

Inutile de préciser que durant le totalité du film, ils essayèrent de s'entretuer à coups de pied, de coussins et de bras – à croire que le combat à l'écran se reproduisait dans leur comportement, et pire, l'on pouvait se demander lequel était le plus violent, entre des armes à feu et des coups à mains nues.

* * *

La chose la plus étrange, selon Haizaki, c'était qu'il parvenait à passer du temps avec Nijimura pratiquement cinq jours sur sept sans jamais s'ennuyer. Ils trouvaient toujours quelque chose à faire ou à transformer en compétition, et bien qu'ils se chamaillent et se battent régulièrement, Haizaki appréciait cette simplicité dans leur relation – à titre platonique, bien sûr, il fallait le rappeler. Parfois, il oubliait presque qu'il ne menait pas une vie normale.

Une fois, ils étaient assis à une table dans un café, à l'extérieur – parce qu'il faisait bon dehors pour une fois –, et lorsqu'ils entendirent une femme crier au voleur, tous deux bondirent sur leurs pieds et se mirent à rattraper le malfaiteur. Sur le coup cela lui avait paru tout à fait légitime, mais lui qui tuait des gens, pourquoi empêcherait-il d'autres criminels d'accomplir leurs méfaits ? D'autant plus qu'il n'était généralement pas le genre de personnes à s'immiscer dans les affaires de quiconque, dès qu'il n'était pas impliqué ; se trouver en compagnie de Nijimura le changeait radicalement, et il ignorait si c'était en bien ou en mal.

_« Shougo-kun a trouvé l'homme de sa vie. ~_

_\- Ta gueule, Ryouta. »_

Haizaki et Nijimura n'étaient pas comme Kise et Aomine. Et même le « couple » susmentionné n'entrait pas dans une véritable catégorie, car ils n'agissaient pas en tant que tel – il y avait toujours cette étrange atmosphère qui les entourait, comme si cela cachait une motivation ultérieure. Haizaki ne s'en mêlait pas car ce n'étaient pas ses oignons, et Ryouta pouvait très bien faire ce qu'il voulait.

Nijimura avait exprimé une fois le désir de venir chez Haizaki, pour changer. Le tueur à gages possédait bien un petit appartement en banlieue, pas trop cher mais très peu utilisé, puisqu'il séjournait dans le dortoir de la compagnie. De ce fait il se voyait mal ranger et nettoyer l'habitation pour simplement accueillir de temps en temps un Nijimura curieux. Il donnait toujours l'excuse du colocataire qui restait vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et sept jours sur sept dans l'appartement car il était encore à l'université, et travaillait d'arrache-pied. Ce n'était pas un mensonge si mal trouvé, en fin de compte, puisque cela fonctionna et Nijimura arrêta de demander au bout de trois ou quatre fois.

Néanmoins, Haizaki se voilerait la face en se disant qu'il ne se sentait pas un minimum coupable de mentir avec autant de sans-gêne, étant donné que Nijimura l'invitait presque tout le temps chez lui. Il n'aimait pas profiter de quelque chose en sachant pertinemment que c'était _sincère_. Il avait du mal à concevoir l'idée même que quelqu'un puisse vouloir être gentil juste parce qu'il le désirait sans aucune autre arrière pensée. Travaillait-il sous les ordres d'Akashi depuis trop longtemps ? Douze ans, c'était quand même un beau score.

Ainsi passèrent trois mois sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte, alternant entre mission et Nijimura comme à l'accoutumée, Ryouta ayant disparu de la circulation depuis environ un mois – et même lorsqu'il était au QG il passait le plus clair de son temps avec Aomine. Haizaki s'habituait à cette routine, mais il ne perdait jamais une once d'enthousiasme quand il savait qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec sa… connaissance ? Ami ? Défouloir ? Plan-cul ? Nijimura était un peu de tout ça, en fait. Impossible à qualifier. Haizaki devrait créer une catégorie spécialement pour cet enfoiré… Bref. Il avait donc une routine qui régulait parfaitement bien sa vie.

Une routine chamboulée du jour au lendemain quand Kise tua Aomine sur ordre d'Akashi, et qu'il apprit que son collègue ne « faisait que s'amuser ». S'amuser ? Il appelait ça _s'amuser_ ? Haizaki, pour être tout à fait franc, n'avait pas compris le sens derrière les mots de Kise, avec qui pourtant il nouait une amitié depuis plusieurs années, et parvenait à le sonder.

Le lendemain Haizaki se rendit à l'appartement de Kise dans l'espoir de mieux cerner ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il trouva un Kise parfaitement normal, chantonnant et sautillant presque à la vue de son cher Shougo-kun.

— C'est rare que tu me rendes visite ! se réjouit-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Haizaki ne voyait rien de malicieux dans les yeux de Kise ; celui-ci brillait toujours avec la même aura, moitié amicale, moitié suspicieuse, avec une touche d'innocence qu'il aimait afficher devant les gens. Cela ne lui plaisait pas.

— J'ai pas à me mêler de ta vie privée, mais Aomine, c'était pas ton amant ou un truc du genre ? interrogea-t-il.

Kise ne sembla pas dérouté pour un sou et continua à… ranger ses photos ?

— Je te l'ai dit Shougo-kun, je m'amusais, répondit-il tranquillement. Pourquoi ça te choque autant ? De toutes les personnes que je connaisse, tu étais bien le dernier à avoir une réaction pareille. Nijimura-san ne représente-t-il pas la même chose à tes yeux ?

Haizaki resta paralysé, incapable de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Si tout à l'heure il ne percevait rien de cruel dans les yeux de Kise, à présent il voyait une lueur pétillante qui semblait soupçonner des tas de choses sans pour autant les dévoiler.

Ça énerva Haizaki au plus haut point et il sortit, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Kise avait tué Aomine et il s'en foutait complètement. Pas un regret, un remords ou une pensée, rien. C'était tout bonnement impossible à concevoir, même pour une personne aussi instable que Kise.

Akashi lui assigna des missions de démantèlement et de pistage pendant deux semaines, deux semaines durant lesquelles il ne contacta pas Nijimura une seule fois. Il avait ignoré ses appels et ses messages, car il voulait réfléchir. Réfléchir à ce que leur relation était réellement, réfléchir à la manière dont il devrait s'occuper de cela, réfléchir peut-être à stopper tous les mensonges qu'il avait empilés depuis leur première rencontre.

Il délirait totalement. D'où qu'il irait raconter tout ce qu'il avait fait à quelqu'un d'aussi obstiné et fixé dans ses convictions que Nijimura ? C'était un aller droit vers la prison, la mort ou la haine. D'ordinaire, Haizaki supportait la haine, ou toute autre forme d'animosité à son égard, mais étrangement, il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans la seule figure extérieure à son boulot. Il délirait complètement, mais putain de complètement.

Il remarqua également que Kise changea petit à petit.

Cela n'était probablement pas apparent ou flagrant aux yeux des autres, mais Haizaki fréquentait souvent Kise et il _sut_ que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Vraiment pas rond. Kise commençait à parler de plus en plus, comme s'il s'adressait à quelqu'un d'autre que Haizaki, et il lui demanda même, à plusieurs occasions, de jouer au basketball avec lui, pour à la fin dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas des sensations qu'il recherchait. Haizaki était bon au sport, personne ne pouvait le nier ; au début il gagnait leurs matchs, mais au fur et à mesure, Kise commença à prendre le dessus en incorporant les mouvements d'Aomine dans son jeu.

Haizaki ne savait pas jusqu'où Kise pouvait sombrer dans la folie.

— Écoute Ryouta, ça se voit que t'es plus toi-même depuis la mort d'Aomine, lança-t-il un jour. Tu devrais t'éloigner du boulot quelque temps, ou j'sais pas quoi, sinon tu risques vraiment de devenir taré.

— Ooh, Shougo-kun s'inquiète pour moi ? minauda Kise. C'est tellement gentil de ta part.

— Arrête de me prendre la tête comme ça ! Tu sais parfaitement que tu agis plus de la même façon, alors pourquoi t'obstiner à penser le contraire ? Tu cherches quoi ? Tu veux oublier que c'est toi qui as tué Aomine ?

Haizaki ne s'attendit pas à ce que le masque tombe et que Kise le regarde d'un œil méprisant, voire meurtrier. En l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, l'atmosphère autour du blond devint glaciale et Haizaki se raidit, beaucoup trop décontenancé par ce regard empreint d'une silencieuse furie.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Shougo-kun. Tout va bien, tu as pas à t'en faire.

Et l'instant d'après, Kise redevint l'homme stupide heureux de vivre.

* * *

Et voilà la première partie ! J'espère que cela vous a plu. Je posterai la seconde partie probablement le week-end du 7-8 février. :3 Souvenez-vous, ceci fait partie du même univers qu'Illusions... Indice : ce n'est pas joyeux. :')

Merci d'avoir lu ! Une petite review ?


	2. Seconde partie

Coucou !

Et voilà la seconde partie ! Je voulais poster hier mais le serveur était inaccessible fsdsjnk Ah, et si quelqu'un connaît le mot français pour "friends with benefits", je suis preneuse. xD

Donc cette partie se situe entièrement après Illusions. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Seconde partie_

Encore une semaine passa avant que Haizaki ne revoie Nijimura en chair et en os, et il ne paraissait pas très content.

— T'étais où ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

— Affaires familiales assez compliquées, marmonna Haizaki. Rien de grave, mais juste chiantes à régler.

Nijimura ne semblait pas du tout convaincu, mais il hocha la tête et sirota son café bien noir. Il était déjà dix-huit heures mais cela ne l'empêchait apparemment pas de boire quelque chose d'aussi fort…

Haizaki s'étala de tout son long sur le canapé, tandis que Nijimura restait assis à la table. Une lourde atmosphère régnait.

— Niji, je vais être franc, lâcha Haizaki au bout de quelques secondes.

— Envoie.

— On est quoi ? J'veux dire, tu qualifierais notre relation comment ?

Nijimura ne s'attendait absolument pas à cette question, chose qui se refléta dans sa manière de dévisager curieusement Haizaki. « Ce qu'ils étaient » ? Une question à laquelle il ne ressentait pas le besoin excessif de répondre. Jamais une seule fois ils ne s'étaient interrogés là-dessus. Il finit son café d'une traite et reposa doucement sa tasse sur la table, l'air à la fois pensif et perturbé.

— J'aurais dit amis, mais ce serait mentir, proposa-t-il. Sinon y'a copains de baise, mais ça serait mentir aussi.

A ça Haizaki fronça les sourcils, mais ne se releva pas pour autant.

— J'vois pas autre chose que copains de baise, souligna-t-il.

Nijimura s'approcha du canapé d'un pas lent mais assuré. Il se pencha au-dessus de Haizaki, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Haizaki ne se posait pas de question, et retournait le baiser avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'à l'accoutumée ; seulement, il remarqua que cette fois-ci, c'était plus doux, plus prudent, plus... aimant ? Il ne ressentait pas toute l'intensité et la violence des précédentes fois, ni la moquerie ou la domination. C'était juste apaisant et agréable, comme s'il s'enfermait dans un cocon.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Nijimura le fixa dans les yeux, sérieux et dénué de son habituelle espièglerie.

— Et si je dis que je te considère comme mon petit ami ?

Haizaki ne répondit pas. Il soutenait le regard de Nijimura, impassible, prenant en note tous les détails de ce visage qui paraissait si différent alors qu'il avait le même homme en face de lui. Il n'avait plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait, seule importait la présence de Nijimura. Nijimura qui venait ni plus ni moins de lui demander de sortir avec lui.

La simple pensée du concept fit sourire Haizaki, d'une manière à mi-chemin entre carnassière et moqueuse.

— T'es une merde pour les déclarations d'amour, s'esclaffa-t-il.

Une seule phrase suffit à briser la tension qui s'était installée, et Nijimura arbora un sourire à son tour.

— J'étais pas censé en faire une.

— Ouais, ouais, c'est ça.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, avec plus de vigueur et d'assurance, à leur image.

Haizaki s'en foutait. Il se foutait royalement de ce qui l'entourait et de ce qu'il devrait ou ne devrait pas faire, car merde, c'était sa vie et il ne laisserait pas de stupides règles la diriger. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas encore le dire à voix haute, mais il se préoccupait de Nijimura bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Les semaines passées à essayer d'ignorer ce sentiment qui le rongeait et qui lui entortillait le cœur chaque fois qu'il songeait à couper les ponts avec Nijimura, Haizaki pouvait mettre un nom là-dessus.

Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il le ferait.

Dehors, la nuit tombait, son lot de problèmes et de lumières l'accompagnant.

* * *

Après une telle déclaration, il leur était impossible de s'ignorer. Appels, messages, rien était laissé de côté, et bien qu'ils aient été francs l'un avec l'autre, cela ne les empêchait pas de se comporter comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire comme des connards. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, et cela serait bien trop déconcertant s'ils agissaient autrement.

Kise fit remarquer avec une curiosité à peine feinte que Haizaki souriait plus ces derniers temps, ce qui lui mérita un coup de poing dans l'épaule et des insultes sans réelle conviction. Kise rit face au comportement embarrassé de son ami, et lui tapota gentiment le dos.

— Félicitations, Shougo-kun ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Depuis le temps que vous auriez dû vous mettre ensemble !

— T'as jamais rencontré Nijimura, comment tu pouvais en être si sûr ? grommela Haizaki.

— Ah, mais t'entendre parler de lui a suffi pour me faire une idée.

Haizaki leva les yeux au ciel et s'empressa de se rendre au bureau d'Akashi pour sa prochaine mission. Il n'avait pas le temps d'écouter les bêtises de Kise, et encore moins de penser à Nijimura alors que le travail l'attendait. La question de garder la vérité le hantait de plus en plus ces derniers jours, ce qui l'amenait à toujours repousser la date à laquelle il y réfléchirait sérieusement au calme. Même s'il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un bon exemple, si Kise avait fréquenté quelqu'un de l'extérieur, il lui aurait très certainement menti jusqu'au bout afin de se protéger, et protéger son compagnon. Haizaki, lui, se demandait s'il pourrait prendre une décision pareille – et de quel droit pouvait-il prétendre « protéger » quelqu'un ?

Akashi l'accueillit dans son bureau avec le plus grand calme. Tout de suite Haizaki sut que quelque chose n'allait pas, ou plutôt que quelque chose de lourd le frapperait au visage dès l'instant où son supérieur annoncerait son affectation.

— SpiderWeb va s'attaquer à nos réserves demain soir, annonça froidement Akashi.

« Réserves » était un euphémisme pour leur stock de drogues.

— J'ignore si c'est Aomine qui leur a livré l'information concernant leur emplacement, mais notre espion a pu confirmer la date et l'heure de leur passage à l'acte. Shougo, je veux que tu ailles les arrêter. Compris ?

— Compris.

Haizaki voyait mieux pourquoi Akashi l'avait envoyé faire des missions de démantèlement pendant deux semaines ; ayant ainsi lui-même des techniques et des connaissances dans ce domaine, il lui serait probablement plus facile de cerner ses ennemis. Cependant, il arqua un sourcil et l'étonnement put s'entendre dans sa voix.

— Je suis tout seul pour cette mission ? demanda-t-il.

— Notre espion est catégorique, il n'y aura qu'un seul homme chargé de cette destruction, répondit Akashi. Et si les informations restent inchangées, il s'agit du bras droit de Hanamiya. Un homme talentueux et prêt à tout pour accomplir sa mission. Tue-le. Seul quelqu'un d'aussi impétueux que toi peut lui faire face.

— Hem, okay ?

Il était rare qu'Akashi le _complimente_ sur quoi que ce soit. Le jeune patron ne dirigeait pas son entreprise pour faire des éloges à quiconque, alors les seules fois où il disait de pareilles choses, c'est qu'il était sincère ou qu'il mijotait quelque chose. Haizaki avait appris au fil des années qu'il ne devait jamais se fier aux paroles doucereuses et encourageantes d'Akashi sans penser qu'il n'existait pas un motif ultérieur – la première fois, cela lui avait coûté la perte de son partenaire du moment, qui baignait encore trop dans la lumière pour tuer des gens de sang-froid.

Akashi ne perdit pas plus de temps et congédia Haizaki. Ce dernier décida que cela serait une bonne chose de passer la soirée avec Nijimura, puisque le lendemain ils ne pourraient pas se voir – cela faisait deux jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas donné rendez-vous, et franchement, Haizaki ressentait juste le besoin de lui parler. Pff, il devenait sentimental maintenant….

Ce fut donc avec un immense plaisir qu'il vola la dernière bouchée de hot-dog de Nijimura car il avait fini le sien, et qu'il trouvait cela amusant de faire chier son petit ami juste parce qu'il le pouvait. Rien ne valait les réactions excessives de Nijimura.

— Oh sale chien—Tu pouvais pas te contenter de ton hot-dog à toi ?!

— Quand j'ai la dalle, j'ai la dalle ! « se défendit » Haizaki avec un rictus moqueur. T'avais qu'à bouffer plus vite !

Cela se finit avec Nijimura frottant son poing contre le crâne de Haizaki, et Haizaki en train de s'étouffer avec ce qu'il venait de voler. Retour de karma, comme on disait si souvent.

Ils allèrent chez Nijimura, une fois de plus, passant la soirée à jouer aux jeux vidéos. Haizaki avait ramené un de ses jeux de baston et un autre de course, car il était _« imbattable et tu vas morfler »_. Personne ne pouvait battre le grand Haizaki Shougo dans ses jeux préférés, et même pas son petit ami Nijimura Shuuzou saurait le détrôner.

— Eh mais c'est plutôt facile à contrôler en fait, jubila Nijimura. Dans deux rounds je vais t'écraser Haizaki, tu vas voir.

Et deux rounds plus tard, Nijimura termina premier et Haizaki deuxième. Le tueur à gages avait envie de le trucider. Une expérience similaire se reproduisit avec le jeu de combat, sauf que cette fois-ci Nijimura mit plus de temps à trouver les bonnes combines pour maîtriser son personnage – ce qui rendit Haizaki encore plus furax, car _lui_, il y avait joué pendant des mois.

Ce fut avec un grognement qu'il posa sa manette et croisa les bras, l'air boudeur – Nijimura trouverait ça presque mignon. Sauf qu'il ne le dirait pas parce qu'il savait que le concerné ne réagirait pas excessivement bien.

— Tu triches, c'est obligé, marmonna Haizaki.

— Oh fais pas ta mauvaise foi, j'suis juste meilleur, plaisanta (à moitié) Nijimura.

Le plus âgé des deux alla changer de jeu pour insérer un jeu de tir, et se rassit à côté de son compagnon sur le canapé. Haizaki soupira et reprit sa manette.

— Pendant que j'y pense, demain soir j'serai pas disponible, informa-t-il.

— Okay, ça tombe bien puisque moi aussi je suis occupé, déclara Nijimura.

Haizaki aurait bien aimé savoir ce que Nijimura ferait le lendemain soir, mais le jeu démarra et il se concentra de toutes ses forces pour marquer le plus de points possible. Et il savait manier un vrai pistolet ! Cela devrait l'aider dans ce genre de défi, mais apparemment Nijimura ne se débrouillait vraiment pas trop mal. Existait-il un seul jeu dans lequel il n'excellait pas ?!

Fort heureusement pour Haizaki, il parvint à gagner avec une cinquantaine de points d'avance. Exercer ce métier avait de bons côtés, finalement…

* * *

Haizaki ne voulait pas sortir du lit. Il devait être onze heures passées, mais la chaleur de la couverture et l'odeur encore présente de Nijimura l'empêchaient de s'extirper des draps. Surtout qu'il allait devoir se préparer pour sa mission, et il avait royalement la flemme, là, tout de suite. Il roula sur le dos et vérifia les messages de son portable. Deux de Kise.

_[03h45]  
__Shougo-kun, bonne chance pour ta mission !_

_[10h24]  
__Tu veux jouer au basket demain ? _⊂((・▽・))⊃

Haizaki ne savait pas pourquoi Kise lui envoyait des messages alors qu'ils allaient probablement se voir au QG, mais il ne chercha pas à comprendre et répondit paresseusement avec un « ouais ouais ». Il y avait mieux dans le constructif, seulement il ne se sentait absolument pas d'humeur à mettre son énergie dans quoi que ce soit. La soirée et la nuit passées ici l'avaient laissé dans un état d'ivresse encore persistante… Nijimura avait dû se lever tôt pour travailler, aussi il lui avait confié un double des clés – c'était peut-être stupide mais Haizaki ressentit un immense bonheur en sachant que Nijimura lui faisait assez confiance pour lui donner une clé.

Il se résolut à quitter son nid douillet pour de un, s'acheter à manger, et de deux, vérifier ses affaires pour la mission du soir, qui débutait à vingt-trois heures. Il allait passer une longue journée…

Comme il l'avait prédit il tomba sur Kise en se promenant dans les couloirs de la société, et pour être honnête l'après-midi passa bien plus vite en compagnie de quelqu'un.

— Tu as déjà fini de te préparer ? s'enquit Kise avec un petit sourire.

— Plus ou moins, il me manque quelques bombes et des cartouches, répondit Haizaki en haussant les épaules.

— Tu veux que je t'accompagne les acheter ?

Haizaki savait que même s'il disait non, Kise viendrait, alors il se contenta de lui faire signe de le suivre. Il prit un sac à dos de sa chambre, et à deux ils se rendirent au magasin au sous-sol pour se procurer ce dont ils avaient besoin. C'était un système plutôt pratique et cela évitait bien évidemment de se faire voir par quiconque. Mais qui serait assez fou pour tenir une boutique d'armes dans la rue, de toute façon ?

Il était seize heures quand Haizaki fut fin prêt, et ils décidèrent de s'installer dans la chambre de ce dernier.

— Tu sais sur quoi je vais bosser ce soir ? demanda Haizaki avec un peu d'appréhension.

Kise hocha la tête tout en farfouillant dans les tiroirs de son ami, un tic dont il ne se débarrasserait probablement jamais. Il devait constamment avoir les mains occupées, et fouiller dans les affaires des autres demeurait la seule issue possible.

— Oui, j'ai demandé à Akashicchi, répliqua Kise. J'étais simplement curieux.

— Parce que c'est SpiderWeb ?

Haizaki ne voulait pas se montrer si détaché, et sa remarque ressemblait plus à un grondement qu'à une question. Il n'avait toujours pas résolu le problème-Kise depuis la mort d'Aomine, et cela commençait à l'agacer sérieusement. Il comprenait que les choses se bousculaient dans la tête de Ryouta, mais s'il ne parlait pas il allait vraiment finir par devenir plus schizo qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Kise ne cessa aucun mouvement, et adressa même un large sourire à Haizaki.

— Réponse courte, oui c'est pour ça. Ce sont des durs à cuire. Aominecchi avait trouvé des compagnons plutôt redoutables.

— Ça, tu l'fais pas dire…

— Je me dis qu'en fait, il aurait pu avoir la chance d'accomplir ce qu'il avait prévu. La seule chose qui lui ait fait défaut, c'est que quelqu'un l'a vu près des bâtiments de SpiderWeb alors que sa mission de recherches était terminée.

Haizaki devait l'avouer, c'était vraiment dommage pour Aomine. Il n'approuvait pas nécessairement son projet, mais il était intrigué, tout simplement ; que se serait-il passé si SpiderWeb avait pu s'introduire dans la compagnie Akashi et la renverser ? Akashi avait beau être puissant et compétent dans tous les domaines, cela étonnerait Haizaki qu'il puisse gérer un coup de force pareil sans préparation.

— T'es pas déçu de son comportement ? lança Haizaki à tout hasard.

— Déçu ? répéta Kise, un peu confus. Non, pas vraiment. J'avoue que j'ai été surpris, mais ça m'a plus fait rire qu'autre chose.

— Toi et les trucs qui te font rire…

— Mais imagine un peu la pagaille que ça aurait provoqué ! Cela aurait été intéressant à observer, je dis.

Cette réponse paraissait tout à fait logique lorsque l'on parlait de Kise, et Haizaki se dit que finalement, peut-être, il n'aurait pas besoin de jouer aux psychologues. Des doutes subsistaient quand même, car l'imprévisibilité de Ryouta lui jouerait forcément des tours un jour.

— Donc t'as retrouvé tes esprits ? Tu sais que la mort d'Aomine était inévitable, hein ?

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Haizaki vit Kise arborer un sourire triste, voire… résigné ?

— Cela avait beau être inévitable, on veut toujours que ça dure, rétorqua-t-il. Fais attention à toi, Shougo-kun.

Kise sortit de la chambre, laissant derrière lui un Haizaki troublé et déconcerté.

* * *

Les réserves de la compagnie Akashi se situaient sur les docks, à une heure en train ou en voiture du siège. Un chauffeur conduisit Haizaki aux lieux de la mission, et le tueur à gages se demanda un instant comment il allait bien pouvoir voir quelque chose dans une obscurité pareille – quelques lampadaires éclairaient le chemin au bord de l'eau, mais sinon c'étaient les ténèbres totales à perte de vue. Il plissa les yeux et soupira légèrement, écoutant le silence des lieux après que la voiture soit partie ; il devait faire abstraction de tout pour se concentrer uniquement sur sa tâche, et éveiller tous ses sens s'avérait impératif. Akashi l'avait mis en garde, Ryouta l'avait mis en garde, le bras droit de Hanamiya n'était pas du menu fretin. Il avait intérêt à se montrer prudent…

Vingt-trois heures et six minutes, Haizaki s'aventurait entre les entrepôts et les containers. Il guettait le moindre bruit susceptible de le conduire à sa cible, et cela l'étonnerait que cette dernière soit en retard à sa propre mission. Il devait forcément se cacher quelque part. Les mains agrippant son pistolet, tenu au niveau de son torse, Haizaki avançait à pas rapides, mais discrets. Il jetait un œil à chaque recoin, mais seul le chuchotement du vent répondait à ses appels. Les réserves s'étendaient sur un kilomètre de long et cinq cents mètres de large ; ils n'y stockaient pas uniquement de la drogue, mais même Haizaki ignorait où elle se trouvait parmi la dizaine d'entrepôts. Akashi lui avait indiqué son emplacement, mais dans le noir complet cela s'avérait plutôt difficile de trouver son chemin, bordel.

Et il se passa quelque chose dont la simple pensée ne lui aurait jamais traversé l'esprit.  
Il bouscula quelqu'un. Or personne n'était supposé se trouver là.

D'un bond, Haizaki recula et tira une balle au sol, dans l'espoir de viser les pieds et y loger une balle. Malheureusement, d'après la silhouette qu'il voyait détaler vers le fond, il avait raté son coup. Et merde… Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lui courir après, ayant l'intime conviction qu'il s'agissait de la personne qu'il recherchait. Personne ne réagirait aussi vite en entendant une détonation et en sentant une balle frôler ses orteils ; c'était forcément quelqu'un du milieu. Ou un terroriste indépendant, mais Haizaki espérait que cela ne soit pas le cas.

Grognant et suivant à la trace sa cible, il remarqua que de la lumière se faisait au loin et putain de merde il allait sûrement se faire descendre au moment où il tournerait à droite parce qu'il serait exposé face à la lumière, et que son tueur serait déjà en position. De ce fait Haizaki s'arrêta au coin du container, reprenant lentement son souffle et son calme. Doucement, il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses, le mec ne s'envolerait pas tant qu'il ne se serait pas débarrassé de son poursuivant. Haizaki vérifia qu'il possédait bien ses dagues dans ses bottes, ses bombes et fumigènes à sa ceinture, et ses cartouches dans les poches de sa veste. Bien. Aucune raison pour que cela se passe mal.

Haizaki sortit de sa cachette et brandit son pistolet, prêt à foncer et à mitrailler sa cible et à la neutraliser.

Il était prêt, il avait toujours procédé ainsi. Pourtant il resta cloué sur place, incapable de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, ou même de _penser_.

En face de lui, Nijimura Shuuzou le fixait avec choc, ayant à peine la force pour garder son arme à la main.

Que ce soit l'un, ou l'autre, une seule question se reflétait dans leurs yeux entachés de désespérance.

_Pourquoi ?_

— Si c'est une blague elle est de mauvais goût, articula Haizaki. De très, _très_, mauvais goût.

— Quelque chose me dit que le karma nous suit partout où on va, rétorqua Nijimura sur un ton sinistre.

Haizaki tremblait. Il était en train de _trembler_, putain, Haizaki Shougo ne tremblait jamais ! Il ne se préoccupait même pas du pistolet qui le menaçait de son canon, il tentait de tirer une conclusion logique à tout ce bordel parce que c'était absolument, absolument, n'importe quoi—

— Haizaki, pose ton arme, murmura Nijimura. Pose ton arme et retourne de là où tu viens.

A ça Haizaki sourit avec une pointe de dérision.

— Pour me faire buter par mon boss après ? renifla-t-il. L'échec équivaut à la mort, chez nous.

— C'est bien la seule chose qu'on partage, alors.

Avec hésitation, mi-résigné, mi-écœuré, Haizaki baissa son pistolet. Il la baissa simplement au niveau de ses cuisses, son regard toujours posé sur Nijimura. De là où il était, ce dernier pouvait clairement lire le désarroi dans ces yeux gris.

— Dis-moi que t'es pas le bras droit de Hanamiya.

— SpiderWeb est son entreprise.

— Dis-moi que t'es pas là pour bousiller nos réserves de drogue.

— Apparemment Akashi nous fait de la concurrence dans ce domaine-là.

— Dis-moi que tu savais pas que j'étais tueur à gages.

— … On me l'a dit hier, mais j'voulais pas y croire.

— Tu mens. Arrête de mentir, Niji, c'est franchement pas le moment.

A son tour, Nijimura abaissa son arme en même temps que sa tête, la gorge serrée et complètement perdu dans ce qu'il devrait faire. Il avait voulu y croire, il pensait que les informations que l'on lui avait livrées étaient fausses d et qu'une fois sur le terrain, il tomberait nez à nez avec quelqu'un de total différemment.

La vue d'un Haizaki vêtu de noir et muni d'un pistolet ne l'avait guère enchanté, et un gouffre sans fond s'était ouvert en lui.

Il laissa échapper un rire sinistre et dépourvu de tout sentiment positif.

— C'est vraiment la merde, déclara-t-il simplement. Je vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire, maintenant.

Haizaki avait du mal à rester aussi calme que son vis-à-vis, alors il laissa la frustration parler à sa place. Il cracha des mots vénéneux, angoissé, emprisonné, _effrayé_.

— Et quoi ? C'est soit je te bute, soit tu me butes ? Comme si j'allais me laisser faire. T'es pas le genre à te laisser faire non plus, alors _quoi_ ? On va s'engager dans un combat à mort ?!

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on puisse faire ? hurla Nijimura. J'ai beau réfléchir je vois pas comment on pourrait s'en sortir. Tous les deux.

Les paroles de Nijimura résonnaient dans la tête de Haizaki. Il commençait à ne plus y voir clair. La situation dérapait et sa main tremblait encore plus, putain, il avait jamais rien demandé à ce foutu monde de merde ! Il ne parvenait même pas à concevoir l'idée qu'il doive affronter Nijimura pour sa survie, et encore moins le fait que tout ceci se terminerait en un cauchemar se prolongeant jusque dans la vie réelle.

C'était stupide. Complètement absurde.

Les mots de Kise firent soudainement sens.

_« Cela avait beau être inévitable, on veut toujours que ça dure. Fais attention à toi. » _

Le bâtard savait. Il savait que Nijimura était le bras droit de Hanamiya et il n'avait putain de rien dit. Même Akashi s'était sûrement foutu de sa gueule, étant donné que le type suivait à la trace le moindre fait et geste de ses subordonnés. Tout d'un coup Haizaki sentit une vague de colère et de haine monter en lui, et ses tremblements furent remplacés par des envies nerveuses de presser la gâchette.

— Ce sont tous des enfoirés, grommela-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Nijimura.

Une balle frôla la joue de Haizaki.

Le tueur à gages se mit en alerte, dévisageant Nijimura, mais lorsqu'il s'aperçut que même son adversaire arborait une expression tout aussi stupéfaite, il en conclut que la source du tir devait être extérieure et inattendue. Des renforts ? Akashi avait pourtant été formel, il ne devait y avoir que Nijimura pour cette mission. Manquerait-t-il des informations au dossier, dans ce cas ? Haizaki se racla la gorge et reprit sa confiance habituelle, ignorant du mieux qu'il put la présence de son petit ami, et observa ses alentours. Le peu de lumière que procuraient les lampadaires ne l'aidait pas tellement à discerner une quelconque silhouette se tapissant sur les toits des entrepôts, mais son ennemi se trouvait forcément proche d'eux.

— T'étais pas censé être seul ? demanda Haizaki.

— Si, j'comprends pas pourquoi y'a quelqu'un d'autre, répondit Nijimura. C'est peut-être pas quelqu'un de chez moi.

Cela étonnerait Haizaki qu'il s'agisse d'un tueur indépendant, car sinon il serait déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est. L'éraflure sur sa joue semblait bien trop volontaire pour que cela ne soit qu'un tir mal visé, et généralement les tueurs ciblaient la poitrine plutôt que la tête pour s'assurer de leur coup. Haizaki décida de s'avancer et de sortir des entrepôts, se tenant près de Nijimura dans la partie éclairée, et au même moment il entendit le bruit de chaussures se heurtant au sol. Donc son agresseur s'était bel et bien perché sur le toit d'une bâtisse adjacente.

Haizaki, en plissant les yeux, parvint à voir la silhouette de la personne, et d'après ce qu'il voyait, elle était d'une nonchalance exemplaire, malgré le fait qu'elle portait un fusil d'assaut sur l'épaule – ça expliquait la précision du tir.

Nijimura déglutit lorsqu'il reconnut le nouveau venu, et instinctivement sa prise se raffermit sur son arme à feu.

— Yo Nijimura, où en est la mission ?

— Hara.

Hara forma une bulle avec son chewing-gum, et elle explosa instantanément. Les mèches de sa frange dissimulaient ses yeux, mais Haizaki lut de l'amusement sur le visage de cet homme – ses lèvres s'étiraient vers le haut en une fine courbe. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il sentit à côté de lui le corps de Nijimura se raidir à la simple vue de ce Hara, et il en fallait beaucoup pour déstabiliser un homme tel que lui.

— Même si on s'en doutait, c'est assez décevant de ta part, Nijimura, lança Hara. On pensait que tu saurais faire la différence entre travail et vie privée.

Les yeux de Nijimura s'assombrirent et il devint beaucoup plus méfiant, jaugeant Hara du regard.

— Tu veux me faire croire que vous saviez qui était Haizaki ? grommela-t-il.

— Ah, pas en profondeur, mais Seto t'a vu une fois en sa compagnie, et ta réaction durant le débriefing était plutôt porteuse de vérité, ricana Hara. C'est ce qu'on appelle le karma, je suppose.

Encore ce putain de karma. Et il trouvait ça marrant, ce con. Nijimura en était à présent certain, tout était foutu.

— Bon les enfants, vous savez ce qui vous attend, non ? poursuivit Hara.

Sans crier gare Hara brandit son fusil d'assaut et le pointa en direction de Haizaki. Ce dernier se racla la gorge et se mit à courir, esquivant par la même occasion une balle qui lui était destinée. Nijimura voulut suivre Haizaki, mais Hara prit les devants et lui bloqua la route, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Les deux hommes se toisaient du regard, et celui de Nijimura aurait très bien pu mettre un terme à la misérable vis de son vis-à-vis si cela avait été possible.

— Dégage, Hara, gronda Nijimura.

— Ta mission est de saboter les réserves, la mienne est de tuer ce vilain chaton, susurra Hara. Oh tiens, ça me fait rappeler, on a aussi fait équipe pour tuer Imayoshi, n'est-ce pas ? Ça s'était très bien déroulé. J'attends autant d'efficacité de ta part ce soir, Nijimura. Hanamiya ne sera pas très content si on revient sans avoir accompli nos tâches respectives.

— Tu crois sincèrement que je vais exécuter ma mission ?

Si c'était concevable et imaginable, le sourire de Hara s'élargit encore plus, et il tapota le menton de Nijimura avec le bout de son fusil.

— Tsk, tsk, Nijimura, c'est de la désobéissance et de la traîtrise, ça, minauda-t-il. Si tu le souhaites, je peux te descendre ici et maintenant.

Pris au piège, Nijimura poussa l'arme d'un revers de main et partit dans la direction opposée à celle de Haizaki, marchant d'un pas à la fois déterminé et résigné.

Hara éclata de rire.

* * *

Haizaki s'arrêta dans sa course effrénée, reprenant son souffle contre la porte de l'un des entrepôts. Il était revenu à la case départ, et cela ne l'enchantait absolument pas. Si au début il avait pu élaborer des attaques et contre-attaques contre le « bras droit de Hanamiya », contre ce Hara il n'était pas sûr qu'il parviendrait à mener à bien chacune de ses tentatives. Hara semblait posséder une grande précision et son attitude un peu indolente le rendait d'autant plus dangereux. Haizaki avait appris à travers les années que plus quelqu'un se montrait désintéressé et inoffensif, plus il fallait se méfier de lui ; il se souviendrait toujours de Mayuzumi Chihiro, une nouvelle recrue qu'Akashi avait assignée à sa garde personnelle. Personne ne l'avait pris au sérieux, mais il s'était avéré extrêmement utile de par sa discrétion et sa capacité à rester relativement calme et détendu. Malheureusement il avait été tué dans une embuscade, avec deux autres hommes tout aussi compétents. Haizaki se demandait toujours de quelle manière l'adversaire s'y était pris pour abattre quelqu'un comme Mayuzumi.

De ce fait il devait réfléchir à chacun de ses mouvements s'il voulait se débarrasser de Hara. Nijimura paraissait le craindre quelque peu également, alors il devrait pour une fois écouter son petit ami et rester sur ses gardes.

Putain.

Le problème majeur cependant demeurait le manque cruel de lumière dans cette zone, et sortir ne serait-ce qu'un simple briquet signifiait sa mort. Il allait devoir y aller à tâtons, et cela ne lui plaisait guère.

Lorsqu'il reprit à peu près sa respiration, Haizaki retraça mentalement son parcours entre les entrepôts. De base, avec Nijimura, ils s'étaient trouvés vers le milieu ; il s'était ensuite enfui par la droite, donc vers le bas des bâtisses, et avait tourné une fois à gauche, une fois à droite, et encore une fois à gauche, chaque fois qu'il rencontrait un nouveau hangar. S'il s'agissait du bas des entrepôts, il devait probablement y avoir les armes et les explosifs qu'Akashi gardait en réserve. Haizaki regrettait de n'avoir jamais pris part aux expéditions de surveillance et de vérification de l'armement, puisque ces connaissances lui seraient d'une extrême utilité en ce moment même. Et bien évidemment, l'on n'inscrivait pas ce qui se trouvait derrière les portes blindées – celui qui le faisait devait être soit profondément débile, soit complètement taré. Bref.

Haizaki se souvint que l'ouverture des portes se faisait à l'aide des cartes membre, en plus de déverrouiller les cadenas qui scellaient l'entrée. Tant pis si une alarme s'activait une fois qu'il entrait dans l'entrepôt, pour le moment il avait réellement besoin d'armement et il s'occuperait des formalités plus tard. Mais vu le système d'entrée, il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème ; la carte servait justement de passe qui prouvait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un intrus, même si les cadenas étaient retrouvaient complètement défoncés. Haizaki n'avait plus qu'à prier pour qu'il réussisse à s'en sortir vivant.

Il extirpa ses dagues et s'acharna sur les chaînes et les cadenas, tous aussi épais et gros les uns que les autres. Il aurait de quoi assommer quelqu'un avec une chaîne aussi énorme. Il ne voyait presque pas s'il visait toujours le même point pour briser les entraves, mais le crissement provoqué par la lame contre le métal lui donnait un mal de tête atroce. Des bruits aussi meurtriers ne devraient tout simplement pas exister.

Il passa environ trois minutes à défaire les chaînes, et sept pour casser les serrures. Et s'il s'en rappelait bien, la fente pour introduire la carte membre se logeait entre les deux battants de la porte, à trente centimètres vers le haut de l'emplacement initial des cadenas.

Des coups de feu retentirent au loin.

Haizaki arrêta immédiatement tout mouvement et se retourna brusquement. Le son paraissait lointain, mais il ne devait exclure aucune hypothèse ; cela avait très bien pu être Nijimura en train de faire il ne savait quoi, pendant que Hara se dirigeait vers lui.  
Il était en train d'imaginer le pire scénario possible, mais aussi dur que cela était de l'admettre, il se devait de réfléchir en tant qu'employé de la compagnie Akashi. Ils étaient deux, il était seul ; l'un pouvait faire diversion tandis que l'autre se rapprochait inéluctablement de sa cible.

Et il se traita d'imbécile car Nijimura était incapable de trahir qui que ce soit.

Et un millimètre de plus sur la droite, son cerveau se serait éparpillé sur le sol.

Haizaki cligna lentement des yeux, observa la fumée s'échappant du trou formé par la balle dans la porte, et lança un regard noir en direction de la silhouette qui s'approchait.

— T'as une vision nocturne ou quoi ? râla-t-il. Et j'ai l'impression que t'aimes bien jouer avec tes cibles, j'me trompe ? Tout à l'heure aussi t'as frôlé mon visage.

Hara haussa les épaules, indifférent. Haizaki ne le voyait pas distinctement, mais la lumière demeurait suffisante pour observer les gestes.

— Je sais pas, un fusil d'assaut c'est très pratique, éluda Hara. Tu devrais t'estimer heureux que je ne t'ai pas encore tué.

— C'est toi qui vas y passer, alors fais pas le malin.

Haizaki dégaina son revolver et tira, réussissant effectivement à blesser Hara s'il en jugeait pas le cri de surprise que ce dernier poussa. Il ignorait où exactement il l'avait touché, mais du moment que la balle avait fait quelques dégâts, il ne s'en plaindrait pas.

— Ça, c'était très bas, rouspéta Hara.

— J'en ai rien à foutre, grogna Haizaki. Le plus tôt je t'aurais buté, le plus tôt on en aura fini avec cette merde.

— Tu penses que ce sera si facile à régler ? s'esclaffa Hara. Toi comme Nijimura, vous êtes foutus.

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de Hara d'agir. Haizaki distingua le changement de posture mais il ne réagit pas assez rapidement quant à la position du fusil, et jura violemment quand il sentit une douleur se propager dans son corps à partir de sa jambe. Il se retrouvait complètement paralysé, maudissant sa chance extraordinaire, et tenta tant bien que mal de rester debout, mais sa jambe blessée supportait avec peine le poids de son corps. Il dut se laisser s'adosser contre l'entrepôt, la panique envahissant progressivement son esprit.

Non, non, il ne paniquait jamais. Il avait toujours eu la situation en main, pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? Cette mission ne différait aucunement des précédentes.

Haizaki visa de nouveau avec son pistolet, mais sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Hara s'était approché et le désarma d'un simple coup de fusil dans les mains. Un claquement retentit lorsque le métal rencontra le béton. L'air changea soudainement autour d'eux, Haizaki pressentant un malheur qui s'abattrait inexorablement.

— Bon et bien, il semblerait que cela se finisse bien plus vite que je le pensais, annonça Hara. C'est dommage, tu avais quand même l'air d'être un bon combattant.

— Tu vas voir ce qu'il te dit, le bon combattant…

Haizaki prit ses dagues et enfonça l'une d'elles dans l'abdomen de Hara, et retira le plus barbarement possible l'arme du corps. Le sang poisseux s'écoula lentement sur ses mains et il entendait le bruit dégoûtant d'un liquide qui s'égouttait sur le sol. Ha, trop facile. Le souffle coupé et laborieux de Hara lui parvenait aux oreilles, et prit d'un élan de cruauté, il lui administra un coup de poing dans le visage qui l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin. Il ressentit une satisfaction insoupçonnée lorsqu'il le vit s'écraser contre le béton dur et froid.

— Faut pas venir chercher la merde si t'es pas capable de te défendre, nargua-t-il.

Il essaya de repérer l'emplacement de son revolver, mais il ne distinguait qu'une forme noire par terre dont il ignorait la nature. Cela pouvait très bien être son arme que celle de Hara, et il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de s'en servir. De plus avec sa jambe blessée cela allait s'annoncer difficile de se déplacer, même pour faire cinq mètres. Haizaki grommela quelque chose d'inaudible et décida de se lancer, traînant son fardeau, et se baissa pour se saisir de l'objet.

— Tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer les hommes de Hanamiya, Haizaki, rit Hara.

Haizaki haussa un sourcil et tourna sa tête vers la forme de Hara, mais une lumière aveuglante agressa soudainement ses yeux. Instinctivement il les ferma, et les protégea même d'un bras, se demandant comment il n'avait pas pu remarquer la lampe de poche que transportait Hara.

— _Haizaki !_

Il reconnut la voix, et voulut ouvrir les yeux. Oui connard, le combat contre Hara était presque terminé, tu arrivais un peu trop tard.

Haizaki s'effondra au sol.

Agrippant fermement le col de sa chemise, tentant d'ignorer la brûlure qui lui rongeait le corps, il respirait, respirait, _respirait_—

Il sentait littéralement la balle le torturer à l'intérieur de ses organes, près de son cœur, putain de merde, ça faisait _mal_. Il entendit vaguement des bruits de pas précipités, sentit des bras qui l'entourèrent et le retournèrent, sa jambe le lançait atrocement mais rien ne pouvait être comparable à ce qu'il subissait dans la poitrine. Il fermait tellement les yeux que la noirceur du réel se transformait en blancheur onirique. La voix distante de Nijimura lui criait probablement dessus, car même dans son état à demi délirant, il discernait encore ce ton autoritaire et irrité parmi les sifflements qui lui arrachaient les oreilles.

— J'te parle, bouffon ! rugit Nijimura. Reste éveillé ! Pourquoi y'a autant de sang bordel… Tu t'es pris qu'une balle, ok ? T'as pas à crever comme une sous-merde comme ça !

— … Ta gueule… Niji…

Haizaki ne savait même plus ce qu'il devait faire, ce dont il avait envie et ce qu'il ressentait. Les mots de Nijimura rentraient par une oreille et sortaient de l'autre, comme une simple musique de foire ou une poésie dont l'intérêt se trouvait au-delà de tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Une seule pensée cohérente se forma dans son cerveau, et il la formula en même temps que des gerbes de sang furent crachées au sol.

— Hara… T'jours en vie…

Il avait tout le mal du monde à ouvrir ses yeux malgré le fait qu'il le veuille, qu'il l'ordonnait à son corps, mais rien n'y faisait. Il restait dans une blancheur démente peu à peu teintée de ténèbres sous forme de points parasites.

Nijimura releva la tête au moment où la figure de Hara s'était redressée et le menaçait de son arme. La lumière de la lampe les éclairait toujours, bien qu'elle ait été abandonnée dans un coin de la scène. Le rouge de Hara se mélangeait au rouge de Haizaki.

Nijimura sortit son propre pistolet et le pointa sur Hara.

Tout se déroula à vitesse fulgurante. Les deux balles partirent presque en même temps, aucun des deux ne saurait dire qui fut le plus rapide, mais chacun des projectiles atteignit une cible, volontaire ou non. Hara se retrouva avec les deux bras blessés, maintenant presque incapable de manier son fusil d'assaut – touché à l'épaule et à l'avant-bras. Mais ce n'était pas si grave, s'il ne pouvait plus utiliser ses bras, il avait encore ses jambes pour marcher. Haizaki n'avait plus de cœur pour respirer, de toute façon.

Nijimura n'avait plus de tête pour réfléchir.

Ah, Hara avait battu son record, dans son tableau des combats rapprochés. Il avait réussi à tuer ses ennemis d'une unique balle, si ça ce n'était pas la classe. Cela s'était passé un peu trop rapidement à son goût, peut-être, surtout lorsqu'il savait à quel genre de types il avait eu à faire. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup plus de résistance de la part de Nijimura ; au final la soirée entière ne se résumait qu'à un sentiment de déception en le bras droit de la société SpiderWeb, et cela n'était pas très glorieux.

Hara soupira et tituba, plaquant une main sur son abdomen, tandis qu'il se servit de l'autre pour passer un coup de fil. Même pas deux secondes s'écoulèrent après son appel que son interlocuteur répondit. Quelle efficacité, sincèrement, il n'en attendait pas moins de son patron.

— Quoi ? demanda sèchement Hanamiya.

— Ils sont tous les deux morts, déclara Hara avec une pointe d'enthousiasme. Je te l'avais dit qu'ils mourraient. Tu me dois de l'argent.

— Toi et tes conneries… T'as besoin que Furuhashi vienne te chercher ?

Hara se laissa glisser contre la paroi de l'entrepôt situé derrière lui, et hocha la tête – même si cet acte en lui-même ne servait strictement à rien pour la conversation.

— Ce serait l'idéal, murmura-t-il.

— Hm, je m'en doutais. Il est parti il n'y a pas longtemps, j'avais de toute façon l'intention de l'envoyer comme renfort.

— C'est tellement sympa de ta part, Mako-chan.

— Ta gueule.

Hanamiya raccrocha.

Hara ricana et rangea son portable dans la poche de sa veste. Furuhashi allait sûrement lui prendre la tête à cause du sang qui le couvrait entièrement ; il serait obligé de nettoyer sa voiture.

Dommage.

* * *

Cinq heures et demie du matin. Shougo-kun n'était pas rentré de la nuit, alors Kise décida de se rendre lui-même sur le lieu de la mission. S'il n'était pas revenu, c'était forcément qu'il avait échoué et qu'il avait été tué. Kise voulait s'en assurer – et peut-être ramener le corps, s'il s'y trouvait encore.

La première chose qui confirma ses doutes fut l'explosion de l'entièreté des trois hangars à drogue. SpiderWeb n'y était pas allé de main morte, et s'il rentrait dans les bâtisses il inhalerait très probablement divers produits indésirables et illicites. Kise laissa l'affaire de côté, ce n'était pas sa priorité. Il laisserait Akashicchi s'en occuper comme bon lui semblerait.

La deuxième chose qui l'alerta résidait dans les trous dans le sol qui résultaient sans aucun doute de balles. Les douilles avaient été ramassées, par contre. L'affrontement s'était étendu sur une grosse partie du terrain, apparemment, mais le sang ne s'était écoulé qu'à un seul endroit.

Ce fut la troisième chose que Kise découvrit, à six heures du matin, après avoir inspecté la moitié des entrepôts.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment qualifier ce qu'il voyait. Déjà, il y avait énormément de sang, et l'odeur demeurait encore très forte malgré le nombre d'heures écoulées entre l'heure de la mort et maintenant. Les deux corps en étaient entachés, imprégnés même, et Kise s'accroupit au niveau du visage de Haizaki. Il traça avec son doigt la ligne entre les sourcils, et se permit de rire un peu. Au moins il n'aurait plus à lui dire qu'à force de trop froncer les sourcils, il deviendrait ridé comme un grand-père avant l'âge. Il laissa son regard parcourir le corps de Haizaki, remarquant la blessure à la jambe, et bien sûr la flaque de sang qui s'était répandue sur sa poitrine. Organe vital touché, cela devait être un vrai professionnel.

Mais ce qui retint davantage l'attention de Kise fut la manière dont Nijimura était étalé sur Haizaki. Enfin, « étalé ». Il était affalé au niveau de la taille de Haizaki, la tête – percée – sur son épaule, un pistolet dans la main droite, et la gauche agrippant fermement la main de Haizaki. Leurs doigts étaient même entrelacés. Intéressant, s'il pouvait le dire. Même au moment de la mort ils avaient trouvé le moyen de rester ensemble. Ah, c'était bien triste, quand même.

— Je t'avais prévenu Shougo-kun, chuchota Kise en dégageant quelques mèches du visage de Haizaki. Je suis sûr que Nijimura-san était quelqu'un de bien, la preuve. Il te tient encore, même dans la mort. Au moins tu n'as pas eu à le tuer, hein ?

Kise se releva et contempla encore quelques instants le couple baignant dans leur propre sang. C'était une scène spectaculaire et des plus fascinantes à observer. Il n'avait pas le cœur à les séparer de sitôt.

— J'aurais bien aimé rencontrer Nijimura-san, quand même. Il avait l'air vachement cool, mine de rien.

Kise balaya du regard les alentours, et il tomba sur le revolver de Haizaki à quelques mètres de lui. Il sourit et le ramassa, l'examinant sous tous ses angles. Pas d'égratignure supplémentaire, pas de sang, comme s'il n'avait pas servi. Par simple curiosité, Kise vérifia le contenu du barillet. Sur les six balles, seulement deux avaient été utilisées.

— Oh ça me déçoit de ta part, Shougo-kun, bouda Kise. J'espère au moins qu'ils ont servi à quelque chose, ce duo de tirs.

Il referma le barillet et rangea l'arme dans sa sacoche. Il fallait bien qu'il garde quelque chose en souvenir.

Kise s'étira de tout son long, et aperçut au loin le lever progressif du soleil. Le ciel précédemment bleu pâle devenait un peu plus coloré et joyeux. Cela ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Il adressa un large sourire à Haizaki et Nijimura, leur destin à jamais scellé par le crime, le sang et la loyauté.

— Faites de beaux rêves.

Le vent se leva.

La solitude s'abattit.

* * *

:')

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Une p'tite review ?


End file.
